Tambien eres Real
by Dark Kakoru Shinigami
Summary: Navidad...una epoca nada agradable para nuestro ambarino tenista...sera esta tambien asi?RYOxSAKUxRYO cap 8 Up! FINAL!
1. declaraciones en un castigo

La verdad es que estoy acostumbrada a hacer one shot porque nunca se q mas poner luego del siguiente capitulo…espero q disfruten esto que es mi primer largo de POT …si recibo mas de 5 reviews lo continuo….si se me ocurre xD…………. Kakoru

…**También eres real…**

**Capitulo 1: **"Declaraciones en un castigo"

Ryoma, levántate es tarde – decía una voz femenina mientras entraba a un cuarto donde se colaban pequeños rayos de luz – no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de preparatoria.

Preparatoria…uh? – Decía aun medio dormido un chico de ojos felinos de un color miel intenso – Mamá que hora es?

Las 7:00 si no te apuras el pesado de tu padre no te llevará – decía la mujer gruñendo por lo bajo -.

El chico se levanto, la verdad le daba lo mismo si lo llevaban o no, estaba prácticamente acostumbrado…además no tenia ni el mas mínimo interés en que el molestoso de su padre le dijera alguna cosa acerca de ser el "Nuevo capitán del equipo seigaku". Porque si eso es lo que era ahora, el Capitán Ryoma Echizen… la verdad Ryoma seguía siendo el mismo chico…solo q más alto, más guapo, y con muchas más Fans que antes…claro q a él poco le importaba.

Oh, veo que por fin te levantaste como ya estas atrasado no pienso llevarte – dijo el hombre, con quien Ryoma menos quería encontrarse, con un tono burlón – acaso ahora te sientes mas superior por ocupar el puesto de Tazuka?

Huuuy no me habías dicho nada hermanito – otra desagradable voz burlona se dirigió a Ryoma, que era nada mas ni nada menos que Ryouga (para las que no vieron la película de POT Ryouga es el hermano mayor de Ryoma) – a si que eres el nuevo capitán de Seigaku…jajaja parece q esa escuela esta cada dia peor!

Cállense los dos – la voz del chico sonó agotada y ala vez enojada mas nadie se dio cuenta – ya me voy

Mucha suerte – le grito su madre plantándole un sonoro beso en las mejillas.

Mamá!...no hagas eso – el chico se apresuro a salir de la casa…no se sentía nada de bien, le parecía que tenia un poco de fiebre, pero no le dio importancia…

Ryuuzaki! – se escucho a un joven gritar – quería saber si te gustaría ir a la practica de basketball a verme jugar?

Eh… bueno…yo….- Sakuno no sabia que responder…quería ir a ver jugar a Ryoma, como lo hacia siempre – totobashi-kun yo…

Ella ira a las practicas de tenis – el chico de ojos felinos le planto una desagradable mirada a aquel muchacho q hablaba con Sakuno - Con permiso…

Sakuno hizo una reverencia y se despidió del atónito muchacho con la mano y siguió a Ryoma después del acto…

Muchas gracias… - Sakuno parecía algo confundida – yo…

No fue nada – interrumpió a la chica…la cual con aquella declaración quedo algo sorprendida – me pareció que estabas un poco complicada con la pregunta.

Sakuno también había cambiado en estas vacaciones, y lo hizo para que cierto chico q curiosamente estaba al lado de ella lo notara, pero le pareció que el chico no sabia de su cambio, ella ya no usaba sus trenzas si no una cola alta ya que el mismísimo Echizen le había dicho q su cabello estaba muy largo y que le molestaría…se había convertido en una digna chica de preparatoria y una buena tenista, no era la capitana pero si era una de las mejores veteranas.

Por cierto Ryuuzaki – la voz del chico la saco de sus pensamientos – has cambiado bastante, en un principio no te reconocí hasta que estuve mas cerca de ti…

Ryoma-kun…por favor llámame Sakuno… - dijo la chica con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas – y gracias por notar mi cambio…

Si yo puedo llamarte Sakuno entonces deja las formalidades… – Sakuno se sorprendió - …y llámame solo Ryoma…

Ya estaba…simplemente Sakuno sabia lo que estaba pasando, estaba soñando… Claro como iba a ser posible que el chico del que ella había estado enamorada toda su vida siendo también el chico mas guapo y popular de la escuela un día se levantara la ayudara con un apuro, notara que había cambiado mucho y que la había dejado llamarlo por su nombre… Sin mencionar que me toco en el mismo salón que él…

Mismo salón?...No puede ser! – Sakuno habia llegado, sin darse cuenta, frente a las planillas donde se muestran los salones y sus respectivos alumnos – si ahora si estoy segura de que es un sueño…

Ey, Sakuno! si no te apresuras llegaras tarde – después dicho esto Ryoma se volteo y camino hacia su salón – te quedaras sin asiento!

E…esperare! – corrió a alcanzarlo -.

Sentémonos aquí…no hay mas lugar – dijo Sakuno corriendo una silla hacia atrás para poder sentarse y vio como Ryoma hacia lo mismo pero en el banco de al lado

Osoka? – grito el profesor

Aquí señor! – se oyó decir

Ryuuzaki?

Aquí! – miro a su lado y vio q como de costumbre Ryoma estaba completamente dormido – que hará en las noches (**no mal piensen! . )**

Echizen? – el profesor espero la respuesta pero al no recibirla – esta presente Echizen?

Pts…Ryoma despierta! – Sakuno hablo discretamente para que el profesor no pudiera oírla – Ryooomaaaa

Eh eh ah si! aquí señor! – Ryoma acababa de captar la situación – lo siento no lo oí

Claro q no me oíste, estabas dormido, y debo suponer señorita Ryuuzaki que usted pretendía que yo no me diera cuenta de que lo estaba despertando – se escucho una risita baja en el salón – los dos vayan a la oficina del director para q les de su castigo!

Ambos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la oficina del director…

Lo siento – Sakuno se apresuro a decir – si hubiese sido mas discreta no te hubieran descubierto…

Si puede ser – ahí se demostraba q Ryoma aun no cambiaba su fría manera de ser hablar – pero que mas da..

Sakuno se entristeció un poco – de verdad lo siento – dijo apenada…

Ah? no tiene importancia fue mi culpa lo siento – se había dado cuenta que debió permanecer con la bocota! (**perdón…boca xD**) cerrada… - por cierto Sakuno, me entere de que eres titular del equipo femenino…

Si… no soy la capitana como tu pero por lo menos entre dentro de las 3 mejores titulares - dijo esbozando una bella sonrisa…que se borro al instante q entraban a la oficina del director - . ya llegamos…

No me sorprende de Ud. joven Echizen! Pero de usted señorita Ryuuzaki! – el director se mostraba desilusionado (imagínense a gin aquellos q han visto Code Lyoko como director xD) – les daré 2 horas de castigo después de clases…

Pero señor! – Ryoma abrió la boca para reclamar – soy el capitán del equipo de tenis no puedo faltar a la practica! Además Ryuuzaki también es titular!

Pues les daré 10 minutos para ir a avisar de su inasistencia – el director hablo claro y serio – ahora retirense!

Ryoma se mostró enfadado y Sakuno algo triste, se dispusieron a salir de la oficina.

Ah por cierto, felicitaciones a ambos por tener tan buena posición deportiva – dicho esto Ryoma cerro la puerta de un portazo a sus espaldas – valla que carácter

Entraron a la siguiente hora de clases, que para fortuna de Ryoma, era ingles… entraron y se sentaron y Ryoma evadió toda pregunta q fuera sobre lo ocurrido en la oficina del director, valla estaba enfadado de verdad además el malestar de la mañana no se le había pasado para nada y parecía que con el enfado se le agravaba mas…

Dos horas de castigo – dijo enfadado – me perderé las practicas

Good morning class! – el profesor acababa de entrar al salón – open your book in page 134 please.

Yes sir! – Se escucho decir a más de un alumno -.

Hay no… olvide mis libros – Sakuno revisaba su mochila una y otra vez – como pense que el primer día seria liviano me limite a traer un solo cuaderno T-T

Podemos compartirlo – la voz del chico a su lado la sorprendió – si quieres

Hai! Arigato Ryoma-kun – la chica se sonrojo y se acerco a su compañero (ni tonta) -.la verdad es que no soy nada de buena en ingles

Solo Ryoma olvida el –kun – Ryoma le recordó lo acordado – y si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar de acuerdo Ryuuzaki?

Sakuno frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió – lo siento – y se dispuso a poner atención en clases.

Por fin había sonado la campana que anunciaba el fin de clases pero dos muchachos deberían dirigirse a sus respectivo lugares de entrenamiento para avisar de su ausencia.

Ryoma y Sakuno se apresuraron a bajar antes de que los sentenciaran con 2 horas más ya estaban llegando a las canchas cuando Ryoma sintió las miradas sobre Sakuno y lo siguió unos murmullos entre los chicos

Mira es hermosa – decía un chico mirando de reojo a Sakuno…

Si será la novia de el capitán? – los chico miraban a Ryoma q había escuchado cada palabra…

Vamos – Ryoma tomo la mano de Sakuno, estaba enfadado ni siquiera sabia porque, y entro a la cancha a avisar de su inasistencia – voy a estar en la oficina a si que podré verlos

Vaya Ryoma a si q te castigaron? – Momo se hacia presente en el lugar – jijiji veo q estas saliendo con la nieta de la antigua entrenadora?

Vaya el pequeñín tiene novia – Eiji había entrado a la conversacion – que suerte tienes!

Momoshiro, Eiji, 10 vueltas alrededor de las canchas – los chicos se pusieron helados y comenzaron a reclamar – serán 20 vueltas para cada uno!

Que no puedes hacer eso! – Momoshiro reclamo por lo bajo –

Para ti serán 30 Momoshiro – dicho esto el Capitán salio de las canchas aun con Sakuno tomada de la mano con dirección a la canchas femeninas – Vamos…

Hai – Sakuno se sonrojo un poco al darse cuanta del agarre del chico – Tsuzuki-san! No podré quedarme a la practica! Lo siento mucho!

De acuerdo Sakuno – la capitana del equipo le sonrio – nos veremos en las practicas de la mañana!

Muy bien, saquen sus cuadernos de ingles ya que el próximo jueves tienen examen – el director se paseaba por la oficina – yo regresare dentro de 2 horas.

Ryoma estaba transpirando mucho y respiraba agitadamente pero para disimularlo prefirió entablar una conversación con la chica q tenia al lado – dime Sakuno…desde cuando juegas tenis? – el chico sentía su cabeza estallar por el dolor.

Yo juego desde que tu entraste a Seigaku, la verdad es que yo te admiraba mucho a si que decidí ponerme a practicar tenis y ser digna de alguna vez tener un partido contra ti es por eso que entreno – Sakuno se mostraba segura de lo q decía cosa que sorprendió un poco a Ryoma – pero aun me falta mucho, no duraría ni 10 minutos contra ti –

La verdad es que me molestaba que tu amiga me gritara en los partidos – Ryoma trato de cambiar el tema debido a que las palabras de la chica le había producido un leve sonrojo – pero me era indispensable que estuvieras allí dándome ánimos.

Sakuno se sorprendió muchísimo por lo que había escuchado…ella le era indispensable a él? Creía q estaba soñando la verdad este día tenia todas las caras de ser un sueño…si de seguro es un sueño….cuando miro hacia su lado vio como el chico se sostenía a duras penas de la mesa del director respirando entre cortado y sudando mucho mas que antes…

Ryoma? Ryoma estas bien? – Sakuno se mostró Preocupada y se dispuso a salir corriendo a buscar al director – enseguida regreso Ryoma! Por favor aguanta un poco mas!

Sakuno salio a toda velocidad hacia la sala de profesores donde se debería encontrar el director, efectivamente ahí estaba y le contó lo que estaba pasando, este enseguida se dirigió a su oficina y se apresuro a llevar a Ryoma a su casa

Ryoma – Sakuno estaba parada en la puerta de la escuela mirando como se alejaba el auto del director – espero que este bien

Sakuno vio aparecer una hermosa rosa en frente de si y a un alto chico apuesto que era quien se la entregaba…….

------------------------------------------

Continuara!

Reviews pliiis como ya dije antes si no me llegan mas de 10 no lo voy a continuar! Acepto de todo…sobre todo sugerencias para el siguiente capitulo!

Bueno espero que les haya gustado…no se imaginan quien es el que le ha entregado al flor a Sakuno…si quieren saberlo solo esperen el siguiente capitulo! Que se llamara

"Las dos cara de la moneda" les advierto que el siguiente capitulo parecerá un SakunoX? Pero el fic seguirá siendo un RyoSaku

Matta ne!

KaKoRu


	2. Las dos caras de la moneda

Hola!...Muchas gracias por sus reviews la verdad es que no me esperaba q para el primer día ya tendría los 10 ya! Jeje de verdad me han alentado a seguir escribiendo Arigato! No se si se dieron cuenta de quien puede ser este intruso entre RyoSaku por el titulo del fic…espero q no para q sea una sorpresa

…**También eres real…**

**Capitulo 2: **"Las dos caras de la moneda"

Sakuno vio aparecer una hermosa rosa en frente de si y a un alto chico apuesto que era quien se la entregaba…

Hola hermosa jovencita?...que haces aquí sola? – el desconocido le hablo – esperas a alguien?

Eh? Yo… - Sakuno lo miro bien, tenia el cabello de un extraño color azul verdoso, tenia entre unos 18 y 19 años… Sakuno se sonrojo ante tal chico – no yo…me iba a casa

Ahh…vaya y podría saber su nombre señorita – el chico le sonrió y Sakuno no pudo evitar tartamudear -.

Sa..Sakuno, Ryu…Ryuuzaki Sakuno – el chico la miro –

Ahh..bueno Sakuno-chan – el chico la miro nuevamente con unos ojos almendrados de color café – Nos veremos de nuevo, pronto…muy pronto

Hai…Adiós… - la chica dudo, no sabia su nombre…-

Ryouga – Sakuno se sorprendió – me llamo Ryouga, muchísimo gusto

Dicho esto el chico se dio media vuelta y se marcho, no si antes volver a voltearse a mirar a Sakuno, por su parte Sakuno no pude evitar ver como aquel desconocido chico se alejaba y tomo la flor con fuerza y se sonrojo, aquel chico tenia un gran parecido a alguien que ella conocía…pero quien?

Ah! Ya es tarde! – Sakuno comenzó a caminar al ver la hora en su reloj – mi abuela va a matarme!

Sakuno llego a su casa y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y se tiro sobre la cama, estaba preocupada por Ryoma pero a la vez pensaba en todo ese día tan diferente a los otros…por fin Ryoma había demostrado y dicho q ella le importaba y ella por su parte se sonrojaba y sentía algo tan extraño por un chico q acababa de conocer…miro la rosa con melancolía y luego sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido..

Con que Ryouga – Sakuno se sorprendió por pensar en voz alta – me pregunto… cual será su apellido…

Ni siquiera sabia por que se preguntaba eso, era un chico q había conocido y q probablemente no volvería a ver jamás, si eso…no lo volvería a ver…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya llegue! – Ryouga venia entrando a su casa – Mamá?

Estoy en la cocina – la madre sonó desde otra habitación - como te fue en la universidad? (Sehh Ryouga va a la Universidad aunque ud no lo crea)

Ehhh Bien! donde esta el enano? - dijo este buscando a Ryoma – aun no ah llegado?

Esta en su habitación…el director vino a dejarlo, esta enfermo – la madre puso voz de preocupación – podrías ir a ver como sigue?

Claro – se dirigió a la habitación de el "enano" y al entrar vio a Ryoma ahí entre dormido y despierto – hola enano…como sigues?

No me digas…enano – Ryoma hablaba entre cortado – Que quieres

Uhmm hasta enfermo eres arrogante – dijo en un tono enfadado – solo vine a ver como estabas

Ryouga saco una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama de Ryoma – te acompañaré hasta que te duermas…-

No es…necesario – Ryoma a pesar de ser arrogante se llevaba bien con su hermano pero no lo iba a demostrar – has lo que quieras…

Sabes hoy conocí a una chica – Ryouga comenzó a relatar su historia – era tan hermosa…era diferente a las otras…

Eres un Hentai – Ryoma lo dijo de forma directa – te gustan todas las chicas

Hentai? Por lo menos me gusta alguna chica! – Ryouga bromeó – no como tu que ni siquiera….

No hables si no sabes – la voz de Ryoma sonó baja pero suficiente para q Ryouga escuchara – no me mires así

Ryouga miro a Ryoma – El enano esta creciendo! – grito y sonrió mientras desordenaba el pelo de su hermano pequeño…

Pero sabes – dijo soltando a Ryoma – estoy seguro de q esta chica es diferente se veía diferente y claro me sentí diferente…

Ryoma estaba ya agotado y necesitaba dormir a si q se apoyo bien contra su almohada y cerro los ojos

Además su nombre era – vio q Ryoma ya se había dormido – buenas noches enano…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro día de escuela…Sakuno se dirigía a su salón y al entrar se dio cuenta de que Ryoma aun no había llegado…la invadió un sentimiento de preocupación…acaso habrá amanecido mal hoy también?…Sakuno se preocupo de recoger todos los documentos que entregaran los profesores y tomo buenos apuntes y al finalizar las clases fue a fotocopiar todo para llevárselo a Ryoma y también fue a las canchas de tenis del club masculino para avisar q su capitán no vendría otra vez ya que estaba enfermo y salio con mas de un comentario…

Mandale muchos besos al O'chibi de seguro le gustara recibirlos de ti! – Eiji hizo su comentario riendo - .

Y dile q que aproveche su enfermedad para escribirte cartas de amor! – Momoshiro había hablado, al oír el comentario de Eiji también quiso aportar…

ZzZZzzzZZzzz – bueno Kaoru hizo su aporte – cierren la boca! q molestia…

Sakuno se cambio de ropa y se dirigió a las prácticas femeninas y pidió permiso para retirarse un poco antes que el resto.

Necesito ir a dejar unos apuntes a un compañero… - Sakuno se justificaba ante la capitana que le sonreía – bueno…que te vaya bien en la casa de Echizen

Sakuno se sonrojo pensó q en la cancha de las chicas ocurriría algo diferente que en la de los chicos pero no contaba con las risas y felicitaciones de sus compañera de deporte.. se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida de la escuela, tendría que ir rápido hacia la casa de Ryoma…ni siquiera sabia porque, estaba nerviosa, no sabia bien donde quedaba la casa de Ryoma pero la encontraría…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouga se dirigía a sus practicas de tenis y le pareció ver a cierta jovencita que el día anterior había conocido…se acerco a ella sin que ella lo notara y vio que estaba buscando…al parecer…una dirección

Necesitas ayuda? – la voz conocida de un chico la saco de su concentrada búsqueda – si quieres yo puedo llevarte a donde quieres llegar…

Ah Ryouga-kun! – la chica se sonrojo al instante, no pensaba encontrarse con ella y menos en ese lugar… - amm busco esta dirección

Ryouga se sorprendió esa era la dirección de su casa pero prefirió no decir nada… - mira si sigues por esta calle vas a llegar a una esquina con un arbusto en ella…en frente de ese arbusto cruzando al calle esta esa dirección – Ryouga le dio la explicación y la vio hacer una reverencia de agradecimiento y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Arigato! Ryouga-kun – y se dispuso a irse – nos volveremos a ver?

Hai – Ryouga toco su mejilla y sonrió – Muy pronto…muy pronto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí es – Sakuno vio lo enorme que era la casa – hoy! Es enorme!

Sakuno no sabia si tocar el timbre o no, su corazón latía con fuerza, realmente estaba nerviosa…

Vamos Sakuno – la chica se dio ánimos a si misma – deja ya esa timidez y actúa

Ding Dong…

Si? – una voz se escucho por el timbre –

ah soy compañera de Ryoma vengo a dejarle algo – Esta el visible

Si! – se escucho decir – espérame un segundo

Al abrirse la puerta dejo a la vista una hermosa mujer que al parecer era la madre de Ryoma era alta de cabello oscuro como su hijo y Sakuno se inclino para saludar

Buenas tardes! – Sakuno sonaba mas nerviosa aún – Mucho gusta soy Ryuuzaki Sakuno

Yo soy la madre de Ryoma pasa por favor – hizo pasar a Sakuno a la casa esta parecía sorprendida por la inmensidad de la casa – Ryoma esta en su cuarto es arriba en el segundo pasillo al fondo…

Arigato! Uh? Buenas tardes – Dijo viendo que Nanjiroh y Nanako estaban en la sala de la casa - Con permiso – dijo y se dirigió a la habitación de Ryoma

Es una bella chica – analizo Nanjiroh y miro a Nanako quien sonreía – muy bella

Además es educada y amable – la madre de Ryoma (Alguien sabe como se llama?) parecía satisfecha con aquella muchacha q acababa de llegar de visita – muy amable…

Toc toc

Adelante – una voz masculina se dejo escuchar dentro de la habitación –

Con permiso – Sakuno entro ala habitación y se quedo viendo a un perplejo Ryoma que trataba de tomarse su caldo de pollo (xDDDDDDDD) - Ryoma como sigue tu fiebre?...

Sakuno estaba sonrojada a más no poder y parecía que el joven Echizen estaba en la misma situación…un pequeño silencio los inundo ninguno de los dos sabia que decir…y Sakuno vio como Echizen hacia un intento por tomarse el caldo que al parecer estaba muy caliente…

No te la tomes aun si esta caliente… - Sakuno le quito el caldo de las manos y lo tomo y comenzó a soplarlo y a revolverlo para que se enfriara – como vi que hoy no fuiste a la escuela me preocupe y decidí venir a verte y te traerte los apuntes de hoy…espero que no te moleste…

Para nada – Ryoma sonó seguro – gracias por preocuparte por mí…

No digas eso! Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti – sakuno suavizo su voz – toma ahora creo q te lo puedes tomar

Ryoma tomo el caldo y se llevo una cucharada a la boca – ahora si esta bien..Arigato! – y se sonrojó

Toma todo esto es lo que hicimos hoy, esta todo en esta carpeta – sakuno le enseño una carpeta que tenia en el bolso – no es mucho pero te servirá para ponerte al día

Arigato! – Ryoma le sonrió y tomo la carpeta – que sucedió con el…

También fui a avisar al club masculino o te preocupes – Sakuno miro al hora…otra vez se le había echo tarde – debo irme Ryoma…Espero que te recuperes pronto…nos vemos mañana..

No creo q vaya mañana tampoco – Ryoma dijo esto antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo mas - a si que…

De todas formas vendré a dejarte los apuntes – Sakuno mostró una amplia y dulce sonrisa – vendré a ver como sigues… Adiós

Sakuno se levanto y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla…Ryoma por su parte se le adelanto y la abrazó susurrándole algo, haciendo que esta se sonrojara luego de eso al soltarse…Sakuno noto el hermoso color rojo pálido que estaba en las mejillas del chico…

Salio de la habitación y se dispuso a irse, al bajar se despidió con una reverencia del resto de la familia y salió…

Se paro en el paradero mas cercano a esperar un autobús que la llevara a su casa porque no quería irse sola a esas horas…pero no contaba con que cierta persona estaba caminando por esa dirección

Sakuno-chan! – una voz ya identificada por la chica se dirigió a ella – a donde vas…quieres q te acompañe?

Ah, Ryouga-kun! – Sakuno se mostró feliz de verlo y le dedico una amplia sonrisa – hai..Muchas gracias…

Vas a tu casa? – el chico la miro y le hablo con un tono muy derritente – te llevare…el autobús es muy lento nos demoraremos menos a pie…

Caminaron un buen rato y se fueron conversando de cada cosa…entonces Ryouga la tomo desprevenida y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas…

Jajaja…No!...Ryouga-kun! – Sakuno entre que reía y trataba de soltarse – Por favor!

Sakuno-chan…deja las formalidades – el chico hablo en un tono muy bajo – y llamame solo Ryouga…

Flash back

Si yo puedo llamarte Sakuno entonces deja las formalidades… – Sakuno se sorprendió - …y llámame solo Ryoma…

Fin Flash back

Ryouga…Si yo puedo llamarte por tu nombre entonces – la chica tomo todo el aire que pudo y dijo con rapidez – tu solo llámame Sakuno…

El chico se sorprendió, jamás ninguna chica que había conocido era tan especial como Sakuno…ella era tan dulce, cariñosa y amigable…ademas de hermosa, era prácticamente…la chica perfecta…sonrio para sus adentros hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Ya llegamos – Sakuno le indico al chico con la mano una casa que estaba en frente de ellos – Arigato Ryouga…

No hay por que… - Ryouga sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla… - Sakuno….

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo de manera protectora…pero ella no pudo reaccionar su brazos colgaban a su lado…no sabia porque se había dejado abrazar…nos lo correspondió pero tampoco lo rechazó… se sentía tan bien entre esos brazos…además su aroma era agradable…era muy parecido al de Ryoma…eso era!...Ryouga y Ryoma eran muy parecido…pero sus caracteres eran muy diferentes…unos era muy abierto a sus ideas y sentimientos y sonreía a cada momento mientras que el otro era reservado a su manera pero, que estaba ocurriendo… eran como dos caras de la moneda…pero ella quería a Ryoma no es cierto?

Ryouga… - El corazón de la chica se detuvo al ver los grandes ojos marrones posados en los de ella…y vio como lentamente se acercaba a su rostro…

Pero algo detuvo a Ryouga, vio el brillo de los ojos de ella y se dio cuenta de la preocupación de la chica…

No…aun es muy pronto – soltó a Sakuno – aun es demasiado pronto…

Sakuno solo pudo ver como el chico se aleja dejándola ahí…con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora totalmente sonrojada y muy pero muy sorprendida…cayo en sus rodillas y por fin pudo recuperar el aliento y respirar con naturalidad…entro a su casa…pero no sin antes dar una mirada a sus espaldas para ver si Ryouga se había ido de verdad…

Ya llegué – Sakuno saludo con un tono apagado – no quiero comer

Y se apresuro a subir a su habitación se acostó sobre las sabanas y se quedo profundamente dormida…pero en la mesita de luz había un pequeño macetero con una rosa ya algo marchita...

Fin Capitulo 2!

Ya esta listo! Que les pareció (Reviews pliis) amm de nuevo muchas gracias por los antiguos reviews y weeno aquí le respondo a aquellas q me reviewsaron …xD

**Carla: **Woow eso si me llego TT de los mejores? No lo creo pro muchas gracias por tus ánimos…mes has hecho llorar! (Bueno exagero un poco) de verdad Muchísimas gracias!

**Haine Asakura: **Nunca me ah gustado que en los fics se les cambie la personalidad a los personajes o se claro un poco si pero me gusta imaginarme y escribir como seria un capitulo así entonces me gusta escribir las reacciones que creo q tendrían...jeje…espero te haya gustado este otro capitulo

**Chiqui Flora: **Por supuesto que lo continuo amm bueno lo dejo ahí par que la gente quiera seguir leyendo el fic o si no, no tendría gracia...muchísimas gracias por opinar!

**Yoshi : **Si! Yo también odio cuando me dejan así en el borde de la silla esperando a ver quien era ese XXX pero no…ahí sale en continuara! chan chan chaaaaan pero eso me hace querer q se continúe el fic mas rápido! O no? Te gusto al continuación?

**Hibari-Tachikawa:** La verdad tienes razón...son muchos pero nunca hay q perder las esperanza de que la gente te envíe sus comentario y esperas que mucha gente opine sobre ellos...Además me sorprendió muchisimo que en solo el primer día de subido me hayan llegado los 10 reviews eso me motivo muchisimo mas a escribir la continuación ….muchísimas gracias por los ánimos! Espero que te haya gustado la continuación

**Praxis: **Muchísimas gracias! Por supuesto que lo continuo!

**Cindy: **Te esperabas que iba a ser el mismísimo hermano del O'Chibi? Espero que te haya gustado… traqui Ryoma ya se nos va a recuperar!

**Sakurita-Q: **Lo siento! Es que sin suspenso el fic no tiene gracia! Siento haberte decepcionado porque no era el mismo chico si no el otro Echizen jojojo y seeh soy mala…pero bueno por lo menos actualize rapido

**Aiko: **amm la verdad es que Ryoma se lo dijo bien consiente pero ya veras como comienzan las confusiones a si que si quieres sufrir el próximo capitulo será muy estresante jejeje bueno gracias por tu review! -

**Frikis-san: **Jejeje que bueno que mi review te haya ayudado tanto como el tuyo me ayudo a mi la verdad es que los fics sin suspenso no son muy interesantes o no? A menos de que sea un buen One-Shot…ojalá te haya gustado esta continuación! si era un error de la pag salamente porfin pude subirlo lo tengo terminado desde el viernes y no podia subirlo!

**Angie: **Bueno a Ryoma solo lo ataco unos de esos virus q andan por ahí(sopla para q se vaya uno q vuela por ahí) bueno ya sabes quien fue el de la flor…pero no muchas lo conocen…pero si buscan imágenes de Ryouga Echizen van a ver la suerte de Sakuno y el porque se sonroja tanto…que bueno que te haya gustado el inicio ojala q te haya gustado la continuación…Feliz año nuevo para ti tambien!

Bueno muchísimas gracias por todos sus ánimos de verdad me conmueve ver que haya gente que le guste leer mis fics Feliz Año Nuevo!


	3. Lagrimas en nuestra discusion

Siento la cantidad de siglos que me tarde en escribir el capitulo 3 de verdad lo siento espero que lo disfruten porque no podré subir nada entre el 31 de enero y el 26 de febrero porque voy a estar en Egipto a si que no tendré como actualizar…

…**También Eres Real…**

**Capitulo 3**: "Lagrimas en nuestra discusión"

Sakuno Ryuuzaki era una chica completamente normal y le pasaban cosas que a todos, excepto una cosa. hace poco tiempo su vida tomo un rumbo que pensó q jamás tomaría…ella había estado enamorada de Ryoma Echizen por tanto tiempo y estaba segura de que aun lo estaba…pero ahora había un nuevo chico que con solo verlo unas 3 veces hacia q su corazón se llenara de emociones diferente…al igual q lo hacia el primer chico… realmente estaba demasiado confundida no sabia q hacer…por cual decidirse aun que su corazón le dictaba q Ryoma era su tipo…su conciencia y su mente no dejaba de recordarle a Ryouga

Ryouga…- la chica dio un suspiro y se sonrojo al instante –

Huuui – una voz la hizo regresar a su mundo – quien es Ryouga, Sakuno-chan?

No me digas que olvidaste a Ryoma-kun y estas saliendo con alguien mas – la otra voz la hizo voltear a ver quien le hablaba.

Ah Riku-chan…no no es eso… - estaba muy nerviosa, se sentía descubierta, que haría ahora – lo que pasa es que…

El timbre que daba aviso del inicio de las clases se hizo escuchar salvando la vida de Sakuno quien se puso rápidamente de pie.

El timbre! – se apresuro a decir mientras avanzaba hacia el aula de clases dejando a sus amigas completamente extrañadas – si no se dan prisa llegaremos tarde!

Esa Sakuno – ambas amigas se pusieron de pie y corrieron tras la chica de cabello marrón – jamás cambiara.

Sakuno entro al aula y se quedo mirando el banco de su lado…Ryoma al parecer tampoco vendría hoy, estaba preocupada…acaso su enfermedad era mas que un simple resfrío?...no quería pensar en eso…

Ryoma – la chica dejos salir ese nombre de sus labios en un pequeño suspiro -.

Dime… - la voz del chico hizo que Sakuno abriera completamente los ojos y se sonrojara y que al mismo tiempo tratando de esconderse cayera de su asiento -.

Ry..Ryoma – Sakuno ahora se sentía como una verdadera tonta – que sorpresa como sigue tu resfrío?

Bien - El chico ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantar – nos estaría aquí de lo contrario.

Sakuno se entristeció un poco, el carácter altanero del chico había vuelvo de la mano con su salud, tomo su mano para levantarse, y se sentó en su asiento (**bueno es obvio**), miro a su lado y vio que Ryoma estaba ¿Concentrado? En lo que decía el profesor y sin intención alguna de voltear el rostro a mirarla… estaba feliz de que el chico hubiese vuelto a ir a la escuela…pero quizás era mas tierno enfermo… y sin darse cuenta el timbre q anunciaba el descanso sonó y Sakuno se puso de pie y noto que Ryoma le toco el hombro e hizo q esta se volteara completamente sorprendida…

Que sucede? – Sakuno puso voz de estar enojada pero no lo pudo hacer mucho tiempo -.

Ryoma le apunto el techo de la sala y le dijo en un pequeño susurro – te espero en la azotea – luego se marcho de la sala dejando a una confundida pero muy feliz Sakuno…

La verdad es que se sentía muy extraña, primero Ryoma había sido muy distante y frío con ella, pero ahora le decía que la esperaba e al azotea…Mierda…de verdad estaba segura de que nunca llegaría a entender completamente a ese chico… se dirigió al lugar acordado y se encontró con Ryoma completamente dormido…

Estúpido Ryoma – Sakuno hablo fuerte – no se como puedo fijarme en un chico como tu!

Sakuno se volteo decidida a marcharse, para que la hacia venir si iba a estar dormido, eso es algo q jamás entendería…pero una voz la saco de su pensamiento…

Con que un chico como yo eh? – dijo con voz fría y con el ceño fruncido – pues debería decir lo mismo al fijarme en una chica como tu!

Pues no te pedí que lo hicieras! – Sakuno parecía molesta – no tenias porque fijarte en mi!

Ryoma se acerco peligrosamente a ella, la arrincono contra las rejas de la azotea y tomo sus muñecas dejándola con 0 posibilidad de escapar…

Claro que no me pediste que me fijara en ti! – bajo el volumen de voz y lo siguiente lo dijo en un susurro – es que no pude evitarlo…

Porque te comportaste tan mal conmigo en clases – Sakuno quería saber ese porque – pensé que estabas enojado…

No puedo actuar así delante de todos – Ryoma se acerco más a Sakuno – a demás… a nadie mas le debería importar que pasa entre nosotros dos…

La corta distancia que los separaba se hizo completamente nula y sus labios se juntaron por unos instantes…

Sakuno! – se oyó una voz que provenía de las escaleras! – Sakuno estas ahí?

Ambos chicos se separaron al instante, estaba completamente sonrojados... Ryoma la libero de su prisión y se separaron lentamente… se sentían bien juntos…

Sakuno! – la voz que ya parecía mas cerca los hizo reaccionar mas rápidamente.-

Ahh si! Estoy aquí! – Sakuno fue al encuentro de la chica q la llamaba, pero antes de desaparecer por las escaleras se voltio a mirar a Ryoma, quien la miraba muy atento y sonriente, acto seguido Sakuno le dedico una bella sonrisa, no se vieron en el resto de las clases ya que les tocaba educación física (que no es mixta) y luego cada uno se marcho a sus respectivos clubes de deporte.

Sakuno?...Sakuno! – la chica reacciono – que te ocurre estas muy pensativa

Ah?...no solo me distraje un poco! – la chica hablo con gran entusiasmo, se sentía feliz por lo ocurrido, pero a la vez estaba algo confundida, por algunos instantes la imagen de un chica no se borraba de su mente – Ryouga…

Ryouga? Porque pensaba en Ryouga en esos momentos…acababa de avanzar en su relación con Ryoma y ella pensaba en Ryouga, de verdad era estúpido, no quería sentirse confundida…quería sentirse feliz! Acababa de ser besada por el chico al cual había amado en silencio por más de 4 años!...cual era su maldito problema!

Game y match, Ryuuzaki – Sakuno se sorprendió - hace cuanto estamos jugando?

Felicitaciones Sakuno-chan – las chicas sonaban alegres – le has ganado a Kakira-san!

Eso significaba que ella era la numero dos del Seigaku (femenino) pero en que minuto había empezado el partido, de verdad había estado tanto tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos…que tontería tenia que hablar con Ryouga para liberar un poco de confusión…si eso haría…pero…donde podría encontrar a Ryouga, no sabia ni su apellido y mucho menos donde vivía, que estupidez...

Hay que voy a hacer… - Sakuno soltó un suspiro – mejor voy a casa, puede que encuentre a Ryouga en el camino…de todas maneras…siempre me lo encuentro por ahí – Sakuno se sorprendió a si misma – vaya que hago hablando completamente sola…

Ehh Sakuno-sama - una chica de unos 12 años se acerco a ella – Felicitaciones!

Arigato, hibari-chan – Sakuno le agradeció a al pequeña y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela – ya tengo que irme…

Camino pensando en muchas cosas pero sin darse choco contra un chica que estaba frente a ella…

debes fijarte por donde vas – la voz del chico sonó fría – ven te ayudare a levantarte, Sakuno…

Ryoma! – Sakuno se sorprendio de sobremanera – que haces aquí!

Que qué hago aquí? – Ryoma mira hacia al frente – vivo aquí…

Sakuno se puso algo nerviosa…como iba a decirle a Ryoma "sabes iba tan distraída pensando en ti que no me di cuenta y llegue hasta tu casa" eso iba a sonar verdaderamente estupido…

Vas a pasar? – Ryoma había abierto la reja de su casa y vio como Sakuno se quedaba afuera… - o prefieres quedarte ahí parada?

Uh? A… Arigato! – Sakuno entro a la enorme casa Echizen y escucho una voz que le resultaba particularmente familiar…

Ya llegaste enano?...Mamá salió a comprar– dijo el chico con voz burlona… - a si que como aun eres pequeño estas a mi cargo.

Cállate Ryouga… - Dijo Ryoma - además estar contigo es lo mismo que estar solo…

Ryouga?...no no podia ser…habian muchos Ryougas en el mundo..jejeje…no podia ser el mismo…

Sakuno? – la voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos – que haces aquí! No esperaba verte!

Ryouga! – Sakuno estaba mas que sorprendida…seguramente era amigo de Ryoma o su prima lejano! - .

Hermano anda a traer jugo para mi y para Sakuno – Ryouga lo dijo mas como en orden que en petición

Tienes dos piernas – a Ryoma le irrito que Sakuno y su hermano se trataran con tanta confianza…acaso había algo entre ellos… - úsalas para llegar hasta la cocina!

Hay enano tu siempre tan pesado! – Ryouga se puso de pie enojado – yo soy mayor que tu…Respétame

A quien le dices enano! – Ryoma grito furioso – no tengo porque respetar a un tipo como tu!

Parecía que en cualquier momento ambos chicos iban a esputar pero…

Cállense los dos! – Sakuno dio un grito enfurecida – están actuando como dos niños estúpidos…

Ambos chicos quedaron helados…ninguno conocía ese lado Sutil de su queridísima Sakuno…a si q Ryouga se apresuro a disculparse…

Sakuno, lo siento mucho, de verdad – Ryouga sonaba arrepentido – Podrías…

Perdóname Sakuno fui un estúpido… - Ryoma interrumpió a su hermano haciendo que este lo mirara con odio – lo siento mucho…

Ya no importa - Sakuno se sorprendió por el comportamiento de ambos chicos – ya debo irme, nos vemos pronto…Adiós

Sakuno se dirigió a la puerta de salida y se marcho dejando a ambos chicos en un horrible silencio…

Me voy… - Ryouga tomo una chaqueta y salio de la casa -.

Haz lo que quieras – Ryoma parecía furioso, luego de meditar unos minutos se apresuro a tomar el también una chaqueta y salir de la casa – ese idiota salio a buscar a Sakuno…

OoOoOoO

Ryouga buscaba a Sakuno y por fin diviso su frágil figura cerca de un banco en la plaza y se dirigió hacia ella

Sakuno! – la chica se volteo ante el llamado… - perdóname por lo de hace un rato

Dime porque nunca me dijste tu apellido – Sakuno parecía frustrada – me hubieras ahorrado muchas cosas…

Quizás porque quería – Ryouga instintivamente la abrazo – mantener mi verdadera identidad oculta

No bromees – Sakuno instintivamente abrazo a Ryouga también pasando sus brazos por su espalda…

OoOoOoO

Maldición Ryoma aun no encontraba a su hermano de verdad estaba algo enfurecido…camino en dirección a la plaza…probablemente ahí la encontraría a ella…

Estúpido hermano – Ryoma gruño por lo bajo – ya veras…

OoOoOoO

Sakuno tu – Ryouga acorto la pequeña distancia que había entre el rostro de el y el de Sakuno y la baso tierna y calidamente…

Sakuno se sorprendió por la acción del chico, pero no se negó…no sabia porque, se sentía tan bien

OoOoOoO

Ahí estas… - Ryoma reconoció a su hermano… - pero….Sakuno!...

Ryoma quedo helado…vio toda aquella tierna escena del beso…no podía creerlo, sus sospechas eran ciertas…algo pasaba entre ellos…lo celos fueron creciendo tanto que prefirió correr en dirección contraria…

OoOoOoO

Sakuno se descubrió en aquel acto… pero la imagen de Ryoma vino a su mente…

Se sorprendió muchísimo… y se separo bruscamente de Ryouga haciendo que este se sorprendiera…

Que sucede – Ryouga pereció sorprendido – que ocurre Sakuno?

Lo siento Ryouga… - lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – De verdad lo siento mucho!

Sakuno salio corriendo en cualquier dirección, dejando a un extrañado Ryouga…él podría haber jurado que ella le correspondió por unos instantes… pero parecía frustrada…que le habrá ocurrido…

Sakuno continuo corriendo hasta que diviso frente a ella la imagen de Ryoma…él parecía frustrado y estaba parado al inicio de una pequeña calle…

Ryoma – Sakuno se alegro al verlo…necesitaba hablar con el – te estaba buscando, yo…

Porque no vuelves con Ryouga! – las palabras del chico sorprendieron a Sakuno - hace unos minutos parecías a gusto con él…

Ryoma… – Sakuno se mostro asustada – no es lo…

No es lo que estoy pensando? – El chico tenia la voz en un hilo – eso ibas a decirme?

Por favor… - Sakuno hablo preocupada – déjame explicarte…

Quieres que oiga que prefieres a mi hermano? – Ryoma hablo con una voz destrozada – quieres que escuche que solo me usaste por mientras?

Sakuno comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Ryoma por al espalada para evitar que este huyera no sabia como decirle que había estado confundida y que Ryouga la había tomado por sorpresa y que ella después de unos minutos lo rechazó!

Me siento tan estúpido – las lagrimas corrían por los rostros de ambos – Me sentí feliz al besarte esta mañana…pero luego comprendí que soy uno mas…

No es cierto! – Sakuno lloraba a y le costaba iniciar palabra – No sabes…

No! Tu no sabes lo que es amar tanto a alguien, para luego…para luego odiarla al siguiente instante! – La voz del chico exploto de repente – Me repugnas

Sakuno soltó el agarre del chico, las lagrimas no cesaban y sentía su corazón partirse…

Perdóname – cada palabra hería mas al joven Echizen – Por favor perdóname Ryoma…

No vuelvas a llamarme así… - Ryoma sonó quebradizo – No vuelvas a acercarte a mi, no vallas a mis partidos… eres una molestia…

Dicho esto corrió para perderse entre la multitud, ambos chicos lloraban… sus corazones estaban completamente destrozados y Sakuno cayo en sus rodillas, no podía creer lo que había sucedido… como miraría de nuevo a los ojos a Ryoma y mas…como miraría a Ryouga!... La lluvia comenzó a caer tiernamente sobre la ciudad…pero para Sakuno solo un par de lagrimas mas…

OoOoOoO

Ryoma se encontró en la puerta de su casa, no tenia sentido seguir mojándose ahí, no tenia sentido seguir llorando por ella… frente a su casa tambien diviso otra figura, y al mirarlo bien descubrio que era el ser que menos queria ver en este mundo…

Ryouga… - el susodicho miro a su lado para descubrir a su hermano pequeño… - Ya veras…

Continuara!

LO SIENTOOOOO….se que me demore demasiado en terminar el 3 capitulo pero es que estuve de campamento 10 días y después no tenia inspiración…de verdad lo siento y muchas gracias por los reviews!...por favor sigan dejando sus comentarios!

**3-CiNdY-3 **o.o…muchas gracias…espero q te haya gustado también esta continuación!

**Weird1** Gracias…si es diferente..ya me canse de ller siempre lo mismo a si q pense que uds tambien..que bueno que te haya gustado

**Cindy** Feliz año nuevo para ti tambien…que bueno que te haya gustado…ñee que bueno q no te esperaras que fuera el hno de Ryoma…hace mas interesante el fic y si…muuuy rivales…ya que Ryoma y Ryouga se lleban generalmente bien..y ahora empezaran los verdaderos conflictos xD espero que te haya gustado tambien la continuación…

**-ivekag- **igualmente! Y claro…como no lo voi a continuar con todos los lectores q consigui..eso me puso muy feliz y decidida a terminarlo!

**Hibari-Tachikawa **muchas gracias por lo animos!...espero q te haya gustado la continuación y me dejes un comentario mas jojojojo…saludos!

**Cristina **huí si lo c…se me esta llendo un oco la arrogancia de Ryoma pero tranquila todo tiene un porque..espero q con este capitulo te haya kedado claro el porque de la poca arrogancia del chico con sakuno xD…

**-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-** huí que complicado tu nombre xDD…seeh alguien tiene q meterse en medio…pok o si no…no c si me ubiera resultado bien el fic…que bueno q tehaya gustado!...y bueno la continuación para ahora!...siento el retraso!

**Angie **sierto…a veces pienso si de verdad sakuno se merece a estos dos chicos…xDD y si claro…Ryouga s ela llevara si Ryoma no hace lo que tiene q hacer…pero asi sonlos fics o no?

**Yoshi** jejeje tu siempre me reclamas q te dejo con intrigas jajaja….gracias por lo animos de verdad!...y bueno ya esta la cont de la historia!

**Sakurita-Q **que bueno que te haya gustado..siento la demora pero ia actualize!...feliz año nuevo para ti tambien!

**Karudia-chan **bueno tubiste razon…lo deje en suspenso demaciado tiempo…pero no fue porque quize..si no porque no estube en mi casa..lo siento y nooo…Ryouga solo tiene 3 años mas… y para el amor no hai edad no? Jojojojojo

**Haine Asakura **que bueno que te gustara! Seeh a mi tambien me alegra de haberlo enfermado xDD pero esq o si no no tenia cmo hacer aparecer a Ryouga jejeje y si le di a Ryouga una personalidad derretidora…pero de verdad es asi..algunas veces xDD

**Mandy **de verdad esta de lujo? Woow mucahs gracias…Rinko? Woow no tenia idea!

**Frikis-san **muchas gracias!..la verdad esque io siempre dejo reviews en los fics q lo merecen…los que tienen buena historia o los q estan bien desarrollados…y clare que eres buena escribiendo!...espero q te haya gustado esta continuación…

**Shami** bueno…jajaja depende lo que diga el publico es con quien se kedara sakuno…aunque io ya tengo armado ams o menos el final…no se lo esperan jojojo

**Tomoyuki Sasaki **Gracias…espero te haya gustado al continuación

**2Miru **amiga!...mucahs garcias! A mi tb me gusta Ryouga jajaja…esq cuando vi la movie pense…que pasaria si Ryouga conociera a Sakuno y parece q no resulto tan mal la idea!...ojala te haya gustado al continuación

**LinDeLeonHeart **Talente?...no jejeje estas equivocada…es solo un pasatiempo y parece que etsa vez me resulto…am seeh vi la película pero completamente en japones…sin subs ni nada porue no los encontre xDD…pero la entendí entera!...encerio!...esq ia toi acostumbrada a ver series sin sub… entiendes con la imagen…ojala te haya gustado la continuación


	4. Miradas que destrozan

Muy bien…lo se lo se…bati el record de quien se demora mas en escribir una continuacion…pero aunque uds no lo crean…aquí esta la continuacion de este fic…-

Disfrutenla…!

…**También Eres Real…**

**Capitulo 4**: "Miradas que destrozan"

Ryoma se encontró en la puerta de su casa, no tenia sentido seguir mojándose ahí, no tenia sentido seguir llorando por ella… frente a su casa también diviso otra figura, y al mirarlo bien descubrió que era el ser que menos quería ver en este mundo…

Ryouga… - el susodicho miro a su lado para descubrir a su hermano pequeño… - Ya veras…

El chico se abalanzo sobre su hermano…la ira lo cegaba lo unico que queria era que el sintiera el dolor que el estaba sintiendo, pero Ryouga en un movimiento de defensa le proporciono un fuerte golpe en plena mejilla… pero aun asi Ryoma saco un golpe y se lo planto en la nariz… y asi continuaron golpeándose, paliándose al parecer la idea de ambos era quien le rompia mas huesos al otro…cada vez la pelea se fue intensificando…

Maldito pendejo! – Ryouga sonaba salido de si – déjame en paz…

Cállate! – Ryoma intentaba romperle las muñecas ya que Ryouga lo tenia agarrado del cuello de la camisa y aplastado contra la pared… - voy a…

Que se supone que esta pasando aquí! – una voz femenina con expresión entre asombro y enfado apareció en escena – Ryouga suelta ahora mismo a Ryoma!

Mamá! – ambos chicos sonaros muy sorprendidos…

Ryouga soltó violentamente a Ryoma provocando que este cayera al suelo…

Idiota! – Ryoma sonó molesto – ya ve…

Ryoma déjate ya de estupideces! – Rinko sonó aun mas enfadada que antes – no voy a preguntar que ah sucedido ya que tampoco me interesa!...pero ambos están castigados!

Hey ya tengo 19 años! – Ryouga comenzó a protestar – no puedes…

Que no puedo castigarte! – Rinko lo dijo de modo sarcástico – Mientras vivas en mi casa…te ajustaras a mis reglas…entendido?

Pero mamá – Ryouga volvió a protestar -.

Entendido? – la madre de ambos chicos preguntó fuertemente interrumpiendo lo q el joven quería decir -.

Si… - Ryouga sonó como un pequeño niño que acaba de ser regañado por hacer una maldad

Y tu Ryoma… - vete a tu habitación ahora mismo y no salgas de ahí hasta que llegue tu padre -.

El chico miro a su madre, y luego le dedico una asesina mirada a su hermano, quien se la devolvió de la misma manera, mas no dijo nada y entro a la casa lentamente…

Ryouga hizo lo mismo, seguido de su madre que al parecer ya se le había pasado el enojo…ahora la invadía una enorme preocupación…jamás sus hijos se habían llevado mal…pero al parecer hoy algo realmente malo había sucedido…pero tampoco quería meterse en la vida privada de sus hijos…solo esperaría a que todo resultara bien… se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus hijos y los curo de las heridas que tuvieran, no quiso preguntar nada…

------

Sakuno estaba tendida en su cama, no había parado de llorar desde aquel momento en que Ryoma la había tratado como lo hizo…pero ella se lo merecía…eso decía ella, se merecía que Ryoma la tratara de ese modo, después de todo ella fue quien se confundió, y de manera inconsciente, ella fue quien correspondió el beso de Ryouga… dio un suspiro ahogado, miro la hora y se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde…para su desgracia mañana había escuela…eso significaba solo una cosa…

Ryoma… - la chica menciono ese nombre – mañana tendré que verte…

------

Ya llegue! – Nanjiroh entro a su casa – Rinko, donde están los chicos?

Están en sus habitaciones – la mujer le contó todo a su marido – es por eso que los castigue ù.u

Ahh ya veo… - Nanjiroh sonrió – debe ser por eso…

Que tiene de gracioso lo ocurrido! – la mujer sonó desconcertada – y a que te refieres que es por eso?

La chica – Nanjiroh volvió a hablar… -.

Uh? La chica?...te refieres a… Sakuno? – la mujer miro a su marido – que tiene q ver ella en todo esto?

-----

Sakuno entro al aula de clases, miro hacia adentro y vio que Ryoma ya había llegado, se dirigió lentamente hacia su banco… lo miro y vio que el chico estaba cubierto de parches en el rostro y varios moretones en sus manos… ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? deposito sus cosas sobre el banco y alzo la vista para saludarlo...

Ho… - la chica no pudo continuar hablando -.

Horio! – Ryoma se dirigió a su amigo – cambiame el banco…

Ah?...claro… - el chico tomo sus cosas y se movió de lugar – porque?

Solo hazlo – el chico se puso de pie y se cambio de lugar hacia donde se sentaba Horio… - gracias…

Sakuno miro el cambio tristemente…Ryoma la odiaba…de eso estaba segura, sonrió tristemente y se sentó al lado de Horio…mira a Ryoma y descubrió que este también la miraba… se sorprendió… pero al notar el semblante de los ojos del chico sintió como si el corazón se le detuviese, aquella mirada era tan fría y tan llena de desprecio que no pudo soportarla por mucho tiempo…rápidamente bajo la mirada y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas…

No, aquí no… - la chica se dijo a si misma – no enfrente de él…

Las clases continuaron aun pero para Sakuno… sentía la mirada llena de desprecio q le proporcionaba Ryoma de vez en cuando, a demás mucha gente lo noto… había un pequeño rumor que el capitán del equipo de tenis tenia algo con una de las veteranas femeninas, aun peor paso en clase de historia…

Muy bien jóvenes - La profesora se hizo escuchar en la clase – realizaremos un trabajo en parejas…

Varios chicos rezongaron por el hecho de tener q realizar un trabajo y otro grupo lo veía como una gran oportunidad de realizar un trabajo con la chica q les gusta…

Los grupos serán al azar – la profesora volvió a hablar – en esta bolsa hay números…cada uno esta repetido dos veces…aquellos que tengan los mismos números…bueno creo q se lo imaginan…

Ojalá me toque con Tomoka – Horio le comento a Sakuno quien le sonrió fingidamente – supongo q quieres q te toque con…

Iee… - Sakuno previo lo que su amigo le iba a decir.. así que se apresuro a negar… - por favor Horio -kun…no lo menciones otra vez…

El chico prefirió no preguntar mas…al parecer la chica ya tenia suficiente con que le mencionara el nombre del chico…o que por lo menos estuviera a punto de hacerlo…la chica parecía triste…que le habrá ocurrido?..

Es mi turno.. – Sakuno tomo un papel de la bolsa, lo miro… - 24…

Miro el papel... no poda ser cierto, era la fecha del cumpleaños de Ryoma…para el cual faltaba muy poco… una solitaria lagrima se derramo de sus ojos…

Como me hubiera gustado… - Sakuno dijo casi en un susurro – pasar esta fecha contigo…

Perdona, dijiste algo? – Sakuno negó rápidamente la pregunta que Horio le había echo… - a creí que me habías hablado…

Sakuno miro nuevamente su papel…y sonrió tristemente…

Muy bien chicos! – La profesora alzo la voz hacia sus alumnos – quiero que al mencionar un numero, aquellos que lo posean, se pongan rápidamente de pie y me digan sus nombres…

Si! – todos lo chicos respondieron al instante -.

1! – la profesora pregunto – Amakusa y Tsuzuki…

asi continuo diciendo cada numero y anotando a los grupos…muchos chicos se sintieron muy bien con sus grupos, y muchos otro se miraban con completa normalidad…

21! – Horio y Tomoka se pusieron de pie… y Horio se sintió realmente feliz y Tomoka le dedico una tierna sonrisa… - muy bien…

24! – la profesora volvio a anunciar – uh? (no es que la profesora no sepa contar…es que o si no se me hacia muy largo)

Sakuno se puso de pie… y busco con la mirada a su compañero de trabajo al lado derecho, como no vio a nadie de pie miro hacia el lado izquierdo… y antes de poder ver al chico o chica, sintió una terrible mirada sobre si… Sakuno se quedo helada… ni siquiera quiso mirar a la cara a su compañero…

Muy bien – la profesora tomo su lápiz para escribir – Ryuuzaki y Echizen…

Esto provoco ciertos rumores en el aula, y también provoco que Sakuno se sentara rápidamente y escondiera el rostro entre sus brazos…apretó fuertemente los dientes… no, aquí no debía llorar.

Por su parte Ryoma se sentó lentamente mirando fija y fríamente a la chica que hace unos momento había estado de pie, algo en su pecho le dolía, era cierto, le dolía mirarla de aquella forma…

Ella se lo merece… - la voz fría del chico se disipo en el ruidoso ambiente del aula de clases

Júntense con su compañero de trabajo y organicen como lo harán… - la profesora dio una nueva orden - tiene el resto de la clase para ver eso…

Sakuno se puso de pie y se dirigió lentamente hacia el banco de Ryoma…

Ryoma… - Sakuno hablo tímidamente - como no organizaremos?

No recuerdo haberte dejado llamarme por mi nombre – Ryoma la miro fríamente – yo haré medio trabajo y tu harás la otra mitad y cuando lo tengas listo me lo entregaras y yo lo juntare…

Sakuno pudo haber jurado que aquellas palabras de Ryoma habían sido las mas frías que jamás había escuchado, rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero apretó fuertemente los puños y se mordió el labio inferior… No iba a llorar... por suerte esta era la ultima hora de clases y podría irse corriendo lo mas rápido posible a su casa…

El timbre sonó...

Muy bien – la profesora tomo sus cosas – ya pueden retirarse

Iras a las practicas de los chicos hoy? – Tomoka se dirigió a su amiga - …..

No… - Sakuno ordeno sus cosas – debo irme…Adiós

Salio corriendo del salón, quería llegar lo mas rápido posible a su casa quería desahogarse aunque fuera con su almohada… corrio por las calles y sin darse cuenta choco con algo… y al mirar hacia arriba un nombre se escapo de sus labios…

Ryouga… - la chica menciono ese nombre con la voz quebrada – yo…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ryoma miro por las rejas de la cancha, Sakuno no había venido, después de todo él se lo había pedido, era mejor así… pero porque le hacia falta, la odiaba con todo su corazón, de eso estaba seguro, la odiaba la odiaba la odiaba!

La odio – se escapo de sus pensamientos – yo la odio…

Miro al suelo, no tenia ánimos ese día, no quería pensar en nada, en Nadie, ni siquiera en ella… Muchísimo menos en ella!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sakuno! – Ryouga la miro confundido – que…

La chica se le abalanzo encima… escondió la cabeza en su pecho y dejo fluir todas las lagrimas que llevaba dentro, después de todo, la confianza con Ryouga no la había perdido, no quería eso… después de mucho llorar alzo el rostro para ver al chico y noto que tenia los mismos parches que Ryoma…

Ryouga… - la chica pregunto – Que te sucedió en el rostro?

Una pelea – Ryouga miro enfurecido hacia otro lado por recordar lo sucedido – no es nada

Te peleaste con Ryoma? – Sakuno pregunto esperando una respuesta casi obvia – no es cierto?

Ese enano me las va a pagar – Ryouga dijo en lo bajo – no solo por lo que me hizo, si no… por lo que te esta haciendo a ti…

Eh? – Sakuno miro asustada – Ryoma no me ah…

Que no te ah echo nada? – Ryouga pregunto exaltado – entonces porque lloras?

Sakuno se sorprendió… miro a Ryouga nuevamente volvió a esconder la cabeza en su pecho…

Yo voy a protegerte Sakuno – Sakuno se sonrojo – voy a protegerte de cualquier cosa… y quizás así te decidas por mi…

Sakuno abrió lo ojos, la confusión volvía a invadirla, su corazón latía con fuerza…

Ryouga yo no… - Sakuno comenzó a decir… - …

No, No digas nada ahora, ya se lo que vas a decirme – Ryouga sonó triste – déjame permanecer contigo así… un poco mas…

CONTINUARA!

Bueno ya se q me dirán q demore muchísimo y lo siento! deveritas, además que ahora estoy en el colegio otra vez…no tengo mucho tiempo… lo siento…

Gracias por los reviews pasado..y aki van mis respuestas!

**Angie** gracias, a mi tambien me gusta Ryouga, pero Ryomita no se queda atrás! Para nada…aquí esta la actualizacion espero que te guste!

**-ivekag-** lo sineto esta vez me demore el doble… pero ya esta…ojala valga la pena la espera!

**Neko-O** jejeje creo q esta vez sakuno se guia mas por Ryouga spero q no te moleste… pero tranquila… nisiquiera yo se con quien se keda sakuno… jejejeje

**Hib chan** jejejeje lo siento… sigo separando a Ryoma de Sakuno… pero bueno… asi es como salio… pero no estoy segura de con quien dejar a Sakuno…esq cada vez cambio mas la opinión! Ojala q te haya gustado la continuación!

**Weird1** jeje si a veces ai q ser mala para q la gente siga leyendo las historias ne? Seeh la peli esta buena pero es demaciado representativa con al fuerza de los tiros xDD aun asi no dejo de gustarme…ojala te haya gustado la continuación -

**Vale** por fin subi este cap! Ojala te haya gustado!...quizas de aquí a los siguientes caps lo siga dejando de "y q paso despues" jeje pero no te preocupes q pronot llegara a su fin…

**Verox **ola! Jajaja..encerio te gusto Ryoma a pesar de q lo odias? Jojojo eso kere decir q lago de bueno tiene esta historia! xDD

**Frikis-san **jajaja…si se ecribe ver…xD se nota q keres mucho a Ryoma ù.u jeje…con sakuno es cn la unik q los compartes? I io q? cn qn me kedo io T-T…bueno ia actualize!...espero que me dejes tu opinión!

**Haine Asakura **jejeje seehh! Estupido! Me enknta..y lo se…repetid emaciado..ahora me fije de no hacerlo tanto xDD gracias por el consejo… quizas tome en cuenta lo que dijiste y haga q Sakuno no vea a ninguno por un tiempo… pero no c…eso depende… jejeje

**Lina **jejeje tranquila pronto se reconciliaran… pero tienes q esperar… aun no c con quien se kedara…eso depende de lo q uds me digan xDD…grax por mandar review!

**3-CiNdY-3 **jejeje ya continue el cap… espero que me vuelvas a escribir tu opinión!...dime si te gusto o no -

**karlyta **bueno…en un fic todo puede pasar jojojojo, aquí la continuación para q sepas que ocurrio! Espero tu review!

**Kaname-c **tu eres la misma cindy?...ok ok tonces te agradesco que la leyeras! Seeh Sakuno como no pude decidirse va a terminar perdiendo a uno…ero eso depende de que me digan las lectoras… jejeje

**Anni-fer **aquí esta lo que puse jojojojojo .O. que bueno q te gustara, y seeh Ryouga kgo la relacion pero sin Ryouga no habria historia no lo crees…dime que te parecie este cap!

**Clea everlasting **wooow! Eres la misma clea everlastin que io conoci hace mucho tiempo…no se si te acuerdas de Priestess-kaoru o Camila Carvajal …weno en todo caso soi io!..que gusto volver a saber de ti! Y de que leyeras mi historia! Que bueno que te gustara! Y aquí la continuación…y seeh la película es muy interesante, por lo menos a mi me gusto mucho, bueno nos vemos! Adios! Diem que te parecio!

**Lady Fuji **;O; que bueno que te gustara tanto mi historia!...eh aquí al continuación… porfavor dime que te parecio!

Bueno eso fue todo! Espero de verdad que ahay sido de su agrado… y Reviews Plis! No soi nada sin sus opiniones!

**PREGUNTA ULTRA IMPORTANTE!**

**¿Quién debe quedarse con Sakuno?**

**Ryoma Echizen:(el menor) ¿el chico reservado y frio?**

**O**

**Ryouga Echizen:(el mayor) ¿el chico amable y sincero?**

**RESPONDA SU OPINION ES FUNDAMENTAL PARA EL DESENLACE DEL FIC!**


	5. Si tu supieras

Hola! Esta vez eh tratado de demorarme lo menos posible en escribir la 5 parte de TER… pero por lo visto no dio resultado…no es fácil estar en segundo medio! Por favor entiéndanme! A y muchas gracias por todos los reviews del capitulo anterior T-T de verdad es el record de todos…xDD bueno no hablo mas y…Disfruten el fic!

Todo lo que este entre () es algo extra que escribo yo xD

…**También eres real…**

**Capitulo 5: **"si tu supieras…"

Sakuno caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, se dirigía a su casa, ya se le había echo bastante tarde…pero eso no le importaba, se había desahogado lo suficiente como para que en ese minuto no le importara nada de nada, Ryouga era una persona maravillosa y lo estimaba mucho, sentía un gran cariño hacia él, ya que sin importarle que a ella le gustara Ryoma, se acercaba a ella y la consolaba, la hacia sentirse protegida, no dejaba que se sintiera sola…

Ryouga… - Sakuno se sonrojo - um!

La chica sonrió al cielo, hace tiempo que no lo veía tan poblado de estrellas, la verdad es que hace tiempo no se detenía a mirarlo, había estado tan frustrada con lo sucedido que no se había fijado en nada mas que en su soledad…se detuvo por unos minutos, solo pensar en lo sucedido le daban unas insoportables ganas de llorar, bajo la mirada y apretó los dientes pero recordó enseguida lo que Ryouga le había dicho antes de marcharse…

**FlashBack**

Yo voy a protegerte Sakuno – Sakuno se sonrojo – voy a protegerte de cualquier cosa… y quizás así te decidas por mi…

Sakuno abrió lo ojos, la confusión volvía a invadirla, su corazón latía con fuerza…

Ryouga yo no… - Sakuno comenzó a decir… - …

No, No digas nada ahora, ya se lo que vas a decirme – Ryouga sonó triste – déjame permanecer contigo así… un poco mas…

Después de unos minutos, Ryouga la soltó, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió…

Sakuno… - Ryouga hablo con un tono de voz muy suave – Cada vez que te sientas triste… Recuerda que yo voy a estar ahí para consolarte, y siempre piensa que no importa lo que ocurra, Yo siempre lograre sacar una sonrisa de tu rostro…

Sakuno le sonrió al escuchar lo dicho…

Lo ves! – Ryouga sonó triunfante – Ya logre que sonrieras!

La chica lo miro y soltó una carcajada y acto seguido ambos comenzaron a reír…

**Fin FlashBack**

Sakuno volvió a sonreír, miro hacia delante y continuo su camino, esa noche de seguro dormiría tranquila…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Buenos días! – Tomoka se acerco a su amiga – como estas Sakuno?

Muy bien! - Sakuno le sonrió abiertamente - y tu Tomoka?

Muy bien – Tomoka se sorprendió – estaba un poco preocupada…porque cuando nos despedimos ayer, parecías muy perturbada…

Ah no es nada, Tomoka! – Sakuno le negó a su amiga – solo fue cosa de poco tiempo…

Um? – Tomoka parecía poco convencida pero cedió – de acuerdo Sakuno…

De nuevo esa fría sensación, Sakuno miro a sus espaldas y descubrió la mirada de Ryoma, se volteo rápidamente…esta ves decidió enfrentarlo, si el tanto la detestaba la seguiría mirando aun que ella también lo hiciera… a si que lo miro fijamente a los ojos… pero el semblante del chico no cedió la continuo mirando de la misma forma, pero en un pequeño instante Sakuno vio claramente como Ryoma ablando la mirada y miro hacia el suelo…el chico se dio media vuelta y miro hacia la ventana… Sakuno sonrió para sus adentros, con ese pequeño acto Ryoma le había demostrado que no la odiaba.

Las clases fluyeron como todos los días, y se acercaba la fecha de la entrega del trabajo de historia, Sakuno sabia q tarde o temprano debía ir a la casa de Ryoma a dejar su parte del trabajo…pero no quería hacerlo…el solo echo de estar en la casa de Ryoma la hacia sentirse triste, y recordar cuando el chico aun le hablaba… pero ahora debía ser fuerte…no podía huir de Ryoma para siempre…después de todo, él debía volver a mirarla como antes, estaba decidido…esta misma tarde iría a dejarle su parte del trabajo, aunque eso significara sentirse la chica mas despreciada del mundo ante aquella fría mirada que momentos antes había logrado vencer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ryoma estaba sentado frente al PC (como yo) terminado de ajustar unos pequeños detalles en ese fastidioso trabajo, sonó el timbre de la casa, y Ryoma sin despegar la vista de la pantalla grito a su madre. (todos los hombres son así, no se pueden levantarse ellos ò.ó)

Mamá! – grito el muchacho - están tocando!

Si ya lo se – la madre sonó fastidiada – no eres capaz de pararte tu?

Rinko salio a abrir la puerta y se encontró con la muchacha que Semanas antes había estado aquí visitando a Ryoma…

Ah! Rinko-san – Sakuno hizo una pequeña reverencia – muy buenas tardes

Sakuno que sorpresa – la mujer le sonrió – pasa Ryoma esta adentro en la habitación de al fondo

Muchas gracias – Sakuno le sonrió pero Rinko noto el tono triste de la chica – con permiso

Hey Sakuno-chan – Rinko la llamó – todo estará bien, tienes que confiar

Sakuno miro a la mujer extrañada, pero le devolvió una sonrisa, acaso aquella mujer sabia lo que había sucedido, quizás no…pero se había tranquilizado un poco con aquellas palabras…

Ryoma aun se encontraba pegado a la pantalla teniendo una tostada en la boca (solo imagínenlo xD)

Ryoma-kun – Sakuno entro ala habitación indicada por Rinko momentos antes – vine a dejarte el…

Ya te dije que no te he dejado llamarme por mi nombre – el chico sonó frió pero no podía negar que el escuchar las voz de Sakuno su corazón se había detenido por algunos instantes – que es lo que decías, Ryuuzaki?

Perfecto! No llevaba ni dos minutos con el chico y ya se sentía la mujer mas desgraciada del planeta, pero no se dejo intimidar por la voz del chico, así que de la misma manera le respondió.

Decía que vine a dejarte mi parte del trabajo, Echizen – la chica noto la mueca de Ryoma al escuchar su apellido salir de sus labios – a si que me quedare a juntarlo

Dije que yo lo haré – Ryoma sonó directo – a si que no es necesario ni bienvenido que te quedes.

Pues para tu mala suerte el trabajo es de los dos! – Sakuno subió el tonó y pareciendo mas ofendida – a si que quieras o no, me quedare

Acto seguido la chica tomo una silla y la coloco al lado de Ryoma, este la miro sorprendido, De donde demonios había aparecido esta Sakuno, después de todo…ni le interesaba, o si?  
maldición, ahora si la cabeza del joven Echizen era un enredo, la chica q mas había querido en algún momento estaba sentada a su lado y se comportaba muy fría cuando el era el supuesto enojado. Si ella supiera lo mucho que le dolía hablarle o mirarla de la manera q lo estaba haciendo no se atrevería ni siquiera a aparecerse ante sus ojos, si ella supiera que lo único q deseaba en ese momento era decirle que olvidaran lo ocurrido con su estúpido hermano y poder abrazarla como lo había echo algún tiempo atrás… Maldición si ella supiera…

Si tu supieras… - las siguientes palabras se escaparon del lo pensamientos del joven – que no he podido odiarte ni un segundo…

Sakuno abrió lo ojos al instante de escuchar ese susurro, no podía lo que Ryoma acababa de decirle… lo miro atónita, espero un segundo que el chico despegara la vista del suelo.

Ryo… - Sakuno no pudo continuar, el chico había levantado la vista y le había dedicado una horrible mirada, Sakuno sintió una corriente pasar por su espalda…

Vete de aquí – el chico la miro aun mas enfadado – Vete de aquí!

La chica se levanto de su asiento, lo miro tristemente y a la vez asustada, no creyó jamás ver a Ryoma así de descontrolado…

Ryoma… - la chica trato de acercarse a él, decirle que de una vez por todas la perdonara y olvidara lo ocurrido, pero no dio resultado el chico se aparto mas de ella y volvió a gritarle…

Vete! – apunto hacia la salido…

Vio como Sakuno tomo sus cosas y salio de la habitación lo mas rápido posible… pudo notar claramente las lagrimas que fluían por la cara de Ryuuzaki, miro hacia al frente de nuevo, tratando de encontrarla ahí y pensar que todo lo que había dicho no había salido de su boca. Callo de rodillas al suelo, y lloro de la misma manera en que lo había echo aquel maldito día, pero esta vez no por culpa de Sakuno, si no, por su propia culpa, por haberla tratado de aquella manera. Golpeo el suelo con los puños, cerro los ojos y vio la tierna mirada de Sakuno, tenia ganas de sentirla de nuevo, quizás después de esto, ya no volvería ni a hablarle…

Rinko estaba detrás de la puerta observado con tristeza a su hijo menor, quería entrar a consolarlo, pero una mano la detuvo…

Ryouga… - la madre vio a su hijo mayor a sus espaldas.

Ese enano… - Ryouga miro con desprecio a Ryoma – va atener que ajustar cuentas conmigo…

No te atrevas a golpearlo - Rinko hablo seria y a la vez preocupada – o si no…

No te preocupes mujer, no voy a pegarle… - El muchacho miro con una mirada tranquilizadora a su madre – solo voy a decirle unas cuantas verdades…

Ryouga entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando a su madre con una intriga enorme, se paro frente al muchacho y sin esperar que este le mirara procedió a hablarle…

Con esa escenita que has provocado parece que me dejas el camino libre – Ryouga sonó sarcástico – crees que con tratarla así se vana cambiar lo hechos?

Ryoma sintió como las palabras de su hermano llegaron hasta los mas profundo de su conciencia… trato de decir algo pero Ryouga continuo hablando…

Si tu vas a lastimarla de aquella manera entonces no me queda otra que decirte que vas a perderla para siempre, una mujer a veces es fuerte y soporta demasiadas cosas, pero también hay un limite, y puede que Sakuno haya llegado al suyo – callo unos minutos y volvió a hablar – le he prometido que iba a protegerla y lo haré aun cuando tenga que hacerlo de ti, no sabes las ganas que tengo de que Sakuno me ame de la forma que lo hace contigo, pero siempre me rechaza, no sabes lo que me duele no poder tener a la mujer que quiero, y que la persona que ella quiere la trate de esta forma…

Ryoma sintió como las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos… no solo el estaba sufriendo, Ryouga y Sakuno también lo hacían, y el solo había pensado en si mismo volvió a golpear el suelo y sintió las ultimas palabras de su hermano antes de salir de la habitación…

Por si no te habías dado cuenta – Ryouga hablo claro y serio – Sakuno También es real, es una persona como tu y como yo, tiene derecho a equivocarse y también a sufrir, parece que eso, no lo has entendido.

Ryouga salio de la habitación, y Ryoma sintió un enrome peso en su pecho…el tenia la culpa…

Perdónenme – Ryoma susurro al mismo momento que comenzaba a sollozar – yo también soy real…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CONTINUARAA!

**Kaname-c** seeh io tb soi 100 RyoSaku pero ya me metí tanto que Ryouga me gusto harto para Sakuno xDD espero que te haya gustado la continuación, y ya se con quien se queda Sakuno…Ya lo decidi pero no te lo puedo decir pok o si no el fic keda sin gracias…bueno grax por el Review…Adioz!  
**Frikis-san** jejeje hasta yo prefiero a Ryouga en este fic, pero bueno que le vamos hacer… que bueno que me hayas dado tu opinión…me gusta q gente que tb escriba me de sus opiniones o.o bueno… ojala q te haya gustado la 5 parte!  
**Rocio-Asakura **seeh Sakuno se lo merece..ù.u pero no te preocupes…el fic esta a punto de llegar a su fin y nadie se espera lo que va a pasar jojojojojo ojala que sea de tu agrado esta continuación   
**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa** uuuff es solo un poco largo tu nick xDD te metiste en el personaje de sakuno? Kawaii eso significa q mi fic tiene su lado interesante wiii, si si ya elegí cn ken se keda O y nadie se espera como ni cuando! Espero q me dejes otro review! xD  
**Kira echizen **que bueno que te guste! Y este cap…esta igual de super genial? Tomare en cuenta tu opinión  
**Eri mond licht **en tus favoritos! Wii , jaja tu amiga llegara a actualizar algun dia? Eso nadie lo sabe jejeje, con Ryoma? De acuerdo un voto mas para Ryoma… xD  
**clea Everlasting **que bueno recibir un Review de ti! Wii cuando te conoci no escribia bien…u.u quizas ahora estoi mejor..pero antes! Puaaj! Jejejeje seeh dame la direccion den pudo bajar el manga! Wii necesito leerlo pok aki en chile es solo un poco caro ù.u jejeje bueno me gusto recibir noticias tuyas! Espero tu comentario de este cap! Adiós!  
**Kisumo-chan **ia llego la contiii! Seeeh! Un voto mas para Ryoma! Espero q te haya gustado esta parte!  
**3-CiNdY-3 **nooo no lo dejare abandonado hasta q lo termineee! I aquí la contiii! Seehhh por fin yei! De verdad Sakuno deveria prestar a alguno de los dos xDD  
**Punxy **otro mas para Ryoma, porbre Ryouga se ta quedando sin admiradoras jejeje que bueno q te haya gustado! Ojala este tb haya sido de tu agrado!  
**javiisi **ok ok..me keda claro…Sakuno sera infiel waaajajaaja no no…mentira…pero esta buena la idea xDD la tomare en cuenta! Weno adioz!  
**Lina **Ryoma otra vez…este chico tiene su propio club de fans aunq sea un dibujo xDD yeei io soi parte de el xDD gracias por el review!  
**Itzuni Desli **jeje si son entretenidas las peleas intrafamiliares xDD ok ok otro voto mas para Ryoma (se ve una pizarra y se marca un punto ams para Ryoma) o.o xD  
**Karlyta **seeh muxo sufrimiento en esta historia…pero weee esa es la gracia xDD entonces votas por Ryoma… (otro punto mas) weno…ojala este fic haya estado dentro de tus expectativas  
**Aiko1504 **jeje todos somos medio distraidos en algun minuto xDD no te preocupes xD jeje si pobre hnos Echizen uno kere ala chica y el otro la "kere lejos" jeje pero as i es la vida un mas o.o xDD  
**Chini Misao-chan16 **sehh ia actualizee! Q weno q te gustara! Espero q me reviewses de nuevo   
**ryosaku **ok ok otro voto para O'Chibi xDD que buno que te gustara de verdad este ha dçsido el primer fic q publico de PoT y no pnese que reciviera tanto reviews…T-T me emociono xDD wenoo nos vemos! Adios! (no vemos es un decir xD)  
**Viridiana **jejeej confusion y todos eso es mi especialidad! Jeje ok otro voto a favor de Ryoma!  
**Salamina **ok ok me kedo claro! Ryoma… otro voto mas…jaja sii io tb odio esa maldita frase….tipico de tus papas cuando ya te tienen hasta mas arriba de la cabeza ù.u bueno ojala q te guste esta continuación! Adioz!  
**darkwolf **la verdad esq en al película dicen q es el hno lejitimo..ademas que es a Ryoma ù.u no ai otra explicación q la de la genetica xDD weno entonces un Voto mas para Ryouga! (se ve a Ryouga sacandole la lengua a Ryoma…xDDD)  
**Verox** que bueno recibir un review de una escritora q admiro tanto ;O; que bueno q te haya gustado… y seehh la cucaracha la cucarachaaaaaaa……  
**-ivekag- **si acabo de leer el cap…en verdad escribirlo y leerlo es muy diferente…parece q me estoi poniendo muy mala…buenoq importa esa es la gracia xDDD jeje espero q te guste este cap!  
**anni-fer **ok otro voto para Ryoma (Ryoma le dice a Ryouga: mada mada dane!) xDD que bueno q te haya gustado! Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! espero q me dejes Review! Arigato! Adioz!

Weeeno…ese fue el cap..xDD por si no se dieron cuenta…jejeje….y…no c si terminarlo en el siguiente o en el sub siguiente…bueno eso lo decidira mi mano y mi cabeza xDDD espero q les haya gustado a todos! Y muchísimas gracias por los 24 reviews que me llegaron de este cap! Me han emocionado! ;O; TT-TT


	6. lluvia, es hora de entender?

**Hola, wii rompi realmente mi record…mas de 2 meses sin actualizar..de verdad a todas las seguidoras de mi fic les pido una enorme disculpa…u.u ia no tengo excusas aparte del maldito colegio… y la enorme flojera que me resulta hacer funcionar mi cabeza un fin de semana…lo siento de verdad TT . **

…**También eres real…**

**Capitulo 6: **"…lluvia…es hora de entender?"

Al día siguiente, Ryoma, no fue divisado por su hermano ni por su padre, la única persona que lo había visto en la mañana era Rinko, su madre, quien lo único que logro sacarle fue que llegaría tarde a casa el día de hoy… pero no quiso preguntar nada mas, le parecía mejor que su hijo menor se despejara ya que al parecer no había tenido una buena semana.

Por parte de Sakuno, las cosas parecían no estar de mejor manera…se había levantado temprano aquel día, y de la misma forma que Ryoma, había salido, según ella, a tomar algo de aire…cosa que no convenció mucho a Sumire, pero al verla así tan deprimida…decidió dejarla ir sin hacerle algún problema innecesario…

El cielo se nublaba cada vez un poco mas, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover, pero eso no importaba…ya nada importaba…para ninguno de los dos…

Ryoma se encontró caminando por las solitarias calles de la Ciudad, no tenia noción de cuanto había caminado ni en que dirección, solo sabía que ni siquiera un tranquilo paseo podría darle la respuesta que el necesitaba…

Sakuno se adentró al parque donde Ryouga la había besado hace ya unas semanas, sonrió con ironía, no podía creer que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde todas su desgracias dieron comienzo…se sentó calmadamente en unos de los bancos del lugar, respiro profundo y miró hacia el cielo…

Otra vez estaba llorando, Ryoma sentía como sus lágrimas caían lentamente por su rostro, las quito con la manga de su polerón y siguió caminando en la misma dirección…

Lluvia…Sakuno trato de convencerse a si misma que todo era una simple lluvia, lentamente su rostro se vio cubierto por las lágrimas, sonrió nuevamente…

Solo es un poco de lluvia – cerro los ojos y escondió su rostro entre sus manos – maldita lluvia…

Ryoma alzo la mirada que hace varios minutos llevaba plantada en el suelo, pero al hacerlo, divisó una figura femenina sentada en uno de los bancos del parque…Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voy a salir – Ryouga anuncio su salida al momento de abrir la puerta – regresaré pronto…

Se encamino por las calles, sabía perfectamente a donde se estaba dirigiendo, a si que tomo un pequeño atajo por una de las calles pequeñas, y continuó su camino…

Sakuno sintió una presencia a su alrededor a si que decidió mirar hacia el frente y se encontró con la imagen de Ryoma, lo miro perpleja un par de minutos, no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar, únicamente siguió sus instintos y se coloco ante él voy a perdonar a alguien tan despreciable como tu…

acercándose, cada vez mas, un poco mas… hasta que casi no quedaba distancia entre ellos…

Aléjate de mi – la voz del chico la hizo notar la corta distancia que los separaba – Aléjate te digo…

No lo haré… - el chico se puso nerviosos al escuchar su voz tan cerca – no me iré hasta que me digas que me perdonas…

Eso quieres escuchar? – Ryoma sonó Irónico – Pues, estas equivocada si crees que he olvidado lo que me hiciste…Ryuuzaki

Muy bien Echizen, entonces tendrás que soportarme así de cerca hasta que te dignes a perdonarme – La chica se acerco aun mas a él –.

No voy a hacerlo – El chico sonaba mas nervioso a cada minuto – no voy a perdonar a alguien tan despreciable como tu…

Yo soy despreciable? – Sakuno se oyó irónicamente ofendida – acaso piensas que disfruto esta situación?

Pues no vi que no disfrutaras tu beso con Ryouga! – mal uso de palabras –.

Ryoma sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda, miro hacia el frente y vio claramente como de los ojos de Ryuuzaki emergían abundantes lágrimas de enojo…

Eres un idiota, Ryoma – preparo su segunda cachetada – te…

Ryoma alcanzo su mano antes de q la chica pudiera destrozarle la mejilla derecha también…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ryouga llego a su destino..El parque y sintió los gritos de Sakuno hacia Ryoma exigiéndole que la soltase… y se aventuro entre los arbustos para ver lo que ocurría…

Ryoma sujetaba fuertemente de las muñecas a la chica, la miro con desprecio y se acerco a su oído…

Eres la mujer mas repugnante que he conocido… - continuo con su susurro – y por eso es que me gustas tanto…

La chica abrió los ojos con total brusquedad al sentir el rose de sus labios con los del joven Echizen, presiono mas sus labios con los de él, y sintió como sus manos eran liberadas y las manos del chico se posaron sobre su cintura…dándole total libertad para poner sus manos alrededor del su cuello y profundizar el beso…

Ryouga miro la escena con total asombro, tiro un soplido al viento y se volteo con decisión de irse.

Ryoma soltó a Sakuno rápidamente, la miro con desprecio, la empujo hacia atrás provocando q la chica quitara las manos de su cuello, y retrocediendo lentamente, dejo a la chica confusa sobre el suelo del parque…Ryoma desaprecio entre los juegos del lugar y Sakuno golpeo el piso con los puños maldiciendo una vez mas a Ryoma por ser tan estúpido…

No lo podía creer, toda esta semana de ignorarla se habían ido a la misma mierda al momento de sentirla tan cerca, miro hacia al frente…sonrió con ironía…

Esta es la respuesta que estaba buscando? – Ryoma se hablo así mismo –

Ryouga no perdió el tiempo, volteo al oír las maldiciones de Sakuno, y ahí la vio, tirada sobre el suelo, llorando amargamente por la estupidez de su hermano, se acerco a ella y la levanto abrazándola de forma protectora…

Sakuno no demoro mucho en notar al sujeto q la sujetaba, acababa de notar que el aroma de Ryoma y el de Ryouga ya no era iguales, al estar cerca de Ryoma sentía una gran necesidad de llorar, de sentirse desprotegida y siempre alerta para cualquier insulto, en cambio la de Ryouga le parecía uno agradable que le entregaba calma y se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, sin darse cuenta...poco a poco algo en ella había cambiado…

Ryouga… - Susurro Sakuno con voz débil y temerosa… - Verdad que tu siempre estarás a mi lado?

Ryouga mostró una enorme confusión ante aquella pregunta pero bajo la vista hasta encontrarse con aquellos rojos ojos que mostraban una enorme esperanza de escuchar una respuesta positiva…la abrazo con mas fuerza y le respondió con la misma suavidad – no lo dudes…nada ni nadie…va a tocarte mientras yo este contigo - .

Y así se quedaron hasta que prontamente comenzó a llover, Sakuno sintió que poco a poco las lagrimas se iban con la lluvia…y por primera vez agradeció q lloviera…pero mas agradeció que Ryouga estuviera con ella…

El chico soltó el abrazo, para sorpresa de Sakuno… y le dijo que se fueran a algún lugar donde pudieran protegerse de la lluvia… Sakuno asintió y se encaminaron a algún lugar…

Sakuno… - Ryouga sonó algo confuso - puedo…?

Uh? – Sakuno no comprendió lo que el chico intentaba decirle… pero al ver su mano cerca de la suya se sonrojó y entendió lo q le pedía… - si…

Tomo la mano del chico y este agradeció al cielo por aquel momento, Ryouga entrelazo los dedos de ella con los suyos haciendo que la chica se sonrojara por el acto…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ryoma llego a su casa, y llego a su habitación, sentía una enorme cantidad de emociones en ese momento..pero el mas grande de todo…era el miedo…estaba seguro de que después de hoy, la había perdido para siempre… tanto le costo dejar salir un simple… "Te perdono" o "Ya no importa" si no que dejo escapar un "No voy a perdonar a alguien tan despreciable como tu…" muy bien…lo había entendido…era un completo idiota, pero ya no importaba… lo único que importaba en ese momento era que lo mas probable era que tendría q soportar ver a Sakuno con su endemoniado hermanito…Todo era culpa de ese desgraciado…Todo!...todo empezó por su culpa y además… Que estupideces estaba pensando? Todo era su culpa…no tenia porque culpar a pesado de su hermano…

Todo es mi maldita culpa… - se recostó sobre su cama, quizás era lo mejor, tal vez Sakuno seria mucho mas feliz con Ryouga… - ya no voy… a interferir mas…

Cerro los ojos… pensó unos minutos mas lo que acababa de plantearse…pero ya estaba todo decidido…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakuno reía por alguna estupidez que a Ryouga se le había ocurrido, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran un verdadera pareja de enamorados…

Hey, eso no es cierto! – Ryouga protesto ante la acusación que Sakuno le había lanzado – No soy ningún cortejador de chicas!

Pero si cuando te conocí llegaste de la nada con esas palabras encantadoras haciéndote el caballero tratando de hacer que yo, una escolar cualquiera cayera en tu redes… - Sakuno hablaba con tanto acento que Ryouga ya se imaginaba a una doncella en una torre U¬¬ -.

Y acaso no lo conseguí? – Sakuno sintió q el corazón se le paralizaba y se sonrojo levemente… Ryouga sonrió picadamente mostrándose triunfador… - Era una broma, no te lo tomes tan en serio…

Sakuno mostró una mueca de fastidio pero luego le sonrió… - Gracias Ryouga – Dijo la chica sonrojándose nuevamente…

Mh? – Ryouga se mostró incomprensivo – Por que?

Por… - Sakuno sonrió, no le diría porque le agradecía – Olvídalo… no tiene importancia…

Si ibas a agradecerme por estar aquí, mas vale que no lo hagas… - Ryouga sonó serio – mas bien debería ser yo el que te agradezca por permitirme estar aquí…

Sakuno sonrió y ante esto, Ryouga hizo lo mismo…, se miraron a los ojos, aquel momento era solo el inicio de los dos… Sakuno no pudo evitar mostrar tristeza por lo anterior ocurrido… se sentía un poco estúpida, cada vez que Ryoma la rechazaba, ella se echaba en brazos de Ryouga, pero ya no más… Ryoma estaría mejor si ella se alejaba permanentemente, quizás así el podría encontrar a otra persona con quien estar, y quizás…ella seria mas feliz con Ryouga…

Pasa algo, Sakuno? – El chico la saco de sus pensamientos -.

Mh? – Sakuno volvió a la realidad – No, no te preocupes… todo esta bien…por fin ahora, todo esta bien…

Ahora? Bueno no importa – Ryouga ofreció su mano a Sakuno – vamos ya…te llevo a tu casa…

Sakuno tomo la mano de su compañero, le sonrió ampliamente y se apego mas a él… Ryouga se sonrojo un poco un poco arto y continuo su camino sonriendo ampliamente al ver la felicidad en el rostro de la chica…que quizas muy pronto seria SU chica…

CONTINUARA!

Ven el radical giro que dio este fic?...valió la pena la espera o este capi es una basura? Háganmelo saber! Y de nuevo disculpen las demoras, tratare de que el capitulo VII sea mas rápido que este xD…bueno gracias por los reviews anteriores ya que fueron 20! O.O TTTT muchas gracias de verdad!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Esmeralda1, carla, javiisi, Naru-san, Verox, ryosaku, Viridiana, kaeri chan, anni-fer, karlyta, kaname-c, kmychan, Neko-O, salamina, -ivekag-, clea averlasting, Kisumo-chan, 3-CiNdY-3.**

**Eso es todo, y no se aflijan las amantes del RyoSaku… ya veran q todo se resolvera…**

_**Yoh: oye esa es mi frase…**_

_**Kakoru: no me importa ¬¬**_

_**Yoh: pero…**_

_**Kakoru: mirada asesina callate!**_

_**Yoh: ;-;**_

KaKoRu….espero sus reviews! -


	7. Ya es tarde para los dos

**Hola, que tal a las seguidoras de mi fic…por fin termine la séptima y penúltima parte de TER, ojala que este sea de su agrado y me dejes varios Review para q así yo me anime a terminar el ultimo capitulo. Bueno menos bla bla y mas acción!**

…**También eres real...**

**Capitulo 7:** "Ya es tarde para los dos"

Sakuno se levanto esa mañana con un pequeño dolor en el pecho, hace tres semanas que salía con Ryouga, pero el incansable ruego de su corazón le decía por centésima vez que solo se estaba engañando, y no solo a ella, si no también al chico que tan amablemente la había protegido y consolado por mas de una vez. Se vistió y se dispuso a salir a caminar y de paso comprar unas cuantas cosas que tenía pendiente.

Las fechas de navidad se acercaban y ella no había comprado ni medio regalo de los muchos que debería haber comprado ya. Tomó un papel y se dispuso a escribir una lista de las personas que sin duda deberían recibir un regalo de parte de ella en navidad…

Tomoka-chan, mi madre, mi abuela, Horio-kun, Ryouga y…. – dudo unos segundo dejando el bolígrafo de lado, tras su triste mirada se formó una de decisión, tomó nuevamente el objeto recién dejado sobre la mesa y anotó algo mas – Muy bien, ya está!

Tomó un abrigo y se puso una bufanda, ya que en esas épocas del año, el clima no era para andar de mangas cortas por las calles. Salio de la casa cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras ella, evitando así despertar a alguien, caminó serenamente por las calles, pensando, mirando, oyendo y disfrutando de su soledad.

Se paseó frente a varias tiendas, encontrando así varios regalos, y a medida que los compraba tachaba el nombre de la lista.

Solo me faltan 3 personas… - se dijo a si misma Sakuno al mirar nuevamente su lista – Tomoka-chan, Ryouga y…

Eh! Sakuno-chan! – una chica de coletas, que al parecer era de la misma edad de Sakuno se le acercó – Por fin te alcanzo…

Ah, Tomoka-chan! – la recién nombrada esbozo una sonrisa a su amiga y esta se la devolvió sin demora – que haces por aquí?

Estaba tratando de alcanzar a comprar algo para navidad! – La chica sonó algo desesperada – se me hizo tarde para comprarlo todo!

Esta bien, Tomoka – dijo la pelilargo – yo también estoy en lo mismo.

Uh? Enserio? – Ante una mirada de sorpresa de Tomoka – generalmente compras todo con mucha anticipación, Sakuno.

err... – había tenido demasiadas cosas en q pensar, por eso en las ultimas 6 semanas la navidad no había sido su prioridad – no había tenido tiempo, y tampoco me había acordado de lo cerca que estaba la navidad.

Sakuno logro convencer a su amiga de no preguntar mas, a si que se dispusieron a continuar con las compras para tan esperada fecha de los niños. Y sin darse cuenta, ya casi habían terminado con tan gastadero trabajo.

Tomoka miró la hora, ya se les había hecho tarde para el almuerzo, a si que decidieron encaminarse hacia su casa para llegar a tiempo.

Pero antes de que se separaran, Sakuno sintió un abrazo por la espalda, y se sonrojó al notar a quien pertenecían.

No esperaba encontrarla por aquí, mi dama – Dijo la voz tras Sakuno haciendo que Tomoka volteara a ver en que se había detenido su amiga – Como ha estado el día de hoy?

Ryouga! – Sakuno se volteo y recibió un calido beso sobre sus labios de parte del susodicho – Como estas?

Sakuno! – Tomoka venia gritando desde la otra parte de la calle haciendo que mucha gente se volteara a mirar que ocurría, se puso frente al chico recién llegado y lo miro detenidamente, lo inspecciono silenciosamente y luego se volteo nuevamente a su amiga – no me habías dicho que tenias un novio, y mucho menos que era tan guapo!

Ryouga – el joven sonrió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – Echizen Ryouga para servirla.

Kya, Sakuno es muy simpático, a demás parece buena persona – dijo Tomoka mientras se sonrojaba y miraba nuevamente al "novio" de su amiga – Espera un segundo, Echizen?

Eh…si Tomoka, es el hermano mayor de Ryoma-kun – Sakuno miro a su amiga intentando explicar – pero no es mi novio

A no? – la chica mira nuevamente al joven ahí parado y se acercó a su amiga susurrándole al oído – entonces porque te ha saludado de beso, deberías tomarlo en cuenta, se ve muy buen tipo.

Eh, Sakuno! – Dijo Ryouga acercándose a las dos chicas – Te invito el almuerzo, que dices? si quieres tu amiga puede venir con nosotros.

Hai, arigato, Ryouga! – dijo Sakuno suponiendo que Tomoka también vendría – vendrás no es cierto?

Iee! Ya tengo un compromiso después de almuerzo y mis hermanitos me esperan en casa – Dijo guiñándole cautelosamente un ojo a Sakuno – Espero que se diviertan!

Ahh? Tomoka! – tarde, la chica de coletas ya se había desaparecido del lugar, dejándola completamente sola con Ryouga…

Nos vamos ya? – Dijo el chico esbozándole una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica a la que iba dirigida se sonrojara levemente – Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí que creo te gustará…

Sakuno no sabía que hacer, lo único que atino a hacer fue seguir el paso del joven que la llevaba cogida de la mano, sentía la tibieza de esta, veía la sonrisa en su rostro y un sentimiento de culpa la invadió, él parecía tan feliz con ella, y ella no iba a negar que no lo era con él, pero era algo diferente…

Ya llegamos! – Dijo el chico sacando a Sakuno completamente de sus pensamientos – ocurre algo, Sakuno?

No, no! – Sakuno bajo la vista – No pasa nada…

Se sentaron en una mesa un poco mas apartadas de las demás, pidieron algo de la carta y se pusieron a conversar mientras esperaban la comida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma había salido a caminar un rato con Momo. Se habían paseado por varias tiendas de deporte y cargaban varias bolsas con pelotas, cintas y cuerdas.

Por alguna extraña razón, Momoshiro lo había convencido de acompañarlo a comprar algunas cosas, poniendo como cuestión principal el hecho de que Ryoma se veía un poco decaído y sin ganas de nada este ultimo tiempo. Se negó rotundamente en varios intentos del muchacho alto a salir de su casa a comprar, final y obligadamente, cedió.

Y a consecuencia de ello, había pasado casi toda la mañana caminando y escuchando las muchas estupideces que decía Momoshiro y haciendo como si le interesaran.

Ves, Ryoma – Dijo el chico del remate saltado a su compañero un año menor - de todas maneras compraste muchas cosas, o me equivoco.

Mada mada dane – dijo el muchacho como típica respuesta a muchos de los comentarios de Momo, pero aun así miro la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba consigo y sonrió para sus adentro – no ah sido tan malo después de todo…

Momoshiro sonrió triunfante y continuaron caminando por aquella ciudad que ya estaba totalmente decorada para las próximas fechas que se acercaban con el paso de los días. Guirnaldas y grandes árboles decorados con destellos luminosos y sin dejar de lado a la cantidad de hombres que saludaban a los niños, vestidos con trajes rojos y una enorme barriga, deseándoles una Feliz navidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno… - Comenzó a decir el mayor de los Echizen mientras intentaba captar la atención de la jovencita sentada frente a él – quiero decirte algo importante…

Sakuno enrojeció, por el tono de voz del muchacho creía que ya conocía aquella pregunta. Se puso muy nerviosa y rogó al cielo que todas sus sospechas fueran eso…solo sospechas.

Ya llevamos tres semanas saliendo y… - Sakuno se enrojecio aún más al momento en que Ryouga le tomo ambas manos sobre la mesa y la miro directamente a los ojos – y he notado que estas un poco extraña últimamente, hay algo que te preocupe?

Gracias a dios no dijo lo que ella pensaba, le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, y le negó suavemente con la cabeza…

Iee – le dijo cariñosamente – no me ocurre nada.

Ryouga le devolvió la sonrisa, aun no muy convencido de lo que acababa de escuchar, pero si ella no quería decirle, tampoco debía obligarla, se acerco levemente a ella y le deposito un beso en los labios, y se alejo con la misma lentitud con la que se había acercado. Sakuno miro por la ventana del lugar y vio la imagen más indeseable en ese minuto, Ryoma parado frente al local, mirando con un deje de melancolía la escena, lo que sorprendió a Sakuno fue que el muchacho le sonrió, y lentamente se alejo del lugar donde segundos antes había presenciado tan cariñoso acto entre su hermano y ella.

Ryouga se mostró un tanto sorprendido por la expresión en el rostro de la chica, si bien, él jamás se entero de que su hermano menor estuvo ahí, pero al ver a Sakuno ponerse de pie tan rápidamente lo hizo pensar que algo andaba mal.

Sakuno? – Dijo el joven Echizen a la chica que tan desesperadamente se había parado de la mesa – Ocurre algo?

Ryouga! – dijo Sakuno ignorando por completo al pregunta echa – Perdóname!

Salió corriendo del lugar en dirección en la que Ryoma había caminado, Ryouga lo único que atinó a hacer, fue pararse y salir corriendo tras ella, pero no sin antes recoger un papel algo arrugado que había caído del bolsillo de la chica, lo guardo en su pantalón y se dispuso a correr en busca de la joven Ryuuzaki.

Sakuno continuó buscando a Ryoma mientras corría por las navideñas calles, y de repente lo vio, ahí parado mirando el cielo mientras que pequeñas esferas blancas caían del cielo lentamente. Se preparó para cualquier insulto o reacción del príncipe del tenis y se acercó mientras decía su nombre para que el chico volteara.

Ryoma? – dijo por segunda vez tragando saliva y conteniendo las ganas de llorar -.

Esta nevando – dijo en un tono bastante suave sorprendiendo a la chica por el comentario – no crees que es lindo?

La joven se acercó un poco más y noto como pequeños mechones de cabello caían sobre el rostro del chico, mientras que una solitaria lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla, Ryuuzaki no aguanto más y dejo desatar el nudo de su garganta mientras soltaba tristes lagrimas de sus ojos. Se acercó un poco mas a Ryoma y lo abrazó por la espalda, escondiendo su mojado rostro entre su chaqueta…

Perdóname – Dijo la chica en un tono de voz quebrado y con algo de desesperación – Por favor, Ryoma…Perdóname

El chico tomo las manos que la chica tenía sobre su pecho, miro nuevamente el cielo, y dejo escapar otra pequeña lágrima de su ya muy triste rostro, se quedaron así por algunos segundos, en silencio, como si no existiera nada más que ellos y el cielo. Ryoma tomó más fuertemente las manos de la chica. Sakuno apego mas su rostro junto a su espalda.

Ryouga había llegado al lugar, y observo lo que estaba pasando. Si bien, sabía que Sakuno no podía olvidar a Ryoma de un momento a otro, y se sentía un poco estúpido al pensar que así era. Pero aun así se alegro por ella, tomó el papel arrugado de su bolsillo…y al abrirlo, descubrió que eran varios nombres y algunos de ellos estaban tachados, leyó todos los nombres y encontró una escrito al final… sonrió con ironía…quizás Sakuno, no era la chica para él…

Quizás, Sakuno – Miro por ultima vez a la pareja – Solo quizás…

Dejo caer el papel sobre el suelo…y se marcho a paso lento…y al caer al sueño, solo quedo visible un solo nombre…

"Ryoma"

El menor de los Echizen notó a su hermano mayor y viendo como se alejaba decidió no arruinar la felicidad de Sakuno…

Ya es demasiado tarde para los dos – lo que dijo provoco que la chica se despegara un poco de la espalda del joven tenista – ya no puede haber un nosotros…

Estas equivocado! – Sakuno sonó confusa – claro que puede! Por que no intentar…

Porque él también te quiere – Dijo indicando el lugar donde se podía ver aun la figura de Ryouga alejándose del lugar… - yo…ya no puedo

Él? – pregunto la chica mirando hacia donde Ryoma indicaba – Ryouga…

Sakuno lo vio alejarse, se sintió triste por el chico…él la había ayudado en tantas ocasiones y ella no hizo mas que utilizarlo de hombro para llorar…

Sintió la mano del joven Echizen tras ella…

Tal vez… deberías hablar con él… - Sakuno lo miró a los ojos, y se encamino en busca de Ryouga… pero se volteó una vez mas para hacerle una pregunta a Ryoma…

Estoy perdonada? – en un tono de voz tierno y calmado – o aún no?

No hay nada que perdonar – Ryoma le sonrió, acto seguido la chica se alejo a paso rápido del lugar, Ryoma la vio alejarse, miro nuevamente el cielo del cual cada vez caía mas nieve…Sonrió nuevamente – es a mi a quién deberían perdonar…

Se encamino calmadamente hacia su casa, llenándose lentamente de blanca escarcha que caía lentamente sobre su ropa…y, aunque no se dio cuenta, su rostro se vio empapado por una tibia lluvia que caía suavemente de sus ojos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno ya estaba alcanzando su objetivo, a si que decidió gritarle para que se detuviera…

Ryouga! – el chico se detuvo, y se volteo al oír su nombre – Espera por favor!

Sakuno – no sabía como comportarse frente a ella, solo intento no parecer demasiado afectado – Como estas?

Sakuno se acercó a el y al momento de abrazarlo sintió la necesidad de decirle toda la verdad y evitar malos entendidos…

Ryouga... – comenzó – yo…

No es necesario que me digas nada, Sakuno – Sonó sereno y comprensivo – yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, no te culpo de nada… es mi culpa pensar que podía cambiarlo todo…

Sakuno se sobresaltó un poco, pensó que él reaccionaría distinto o que quizás la ignoraría, pero al salir de la sorpresa, le esbozó un amplia sonrisa…

Muchísimas gracias, Ryouga – el chico la miro – por entenderme, y por cuidar de mi…

Ehh? – Ryouga sonó sorprendido pero luego formo en sus labios una enorme sonrisa y agarrando a Sakuno y haciéndole cosquillas agregó – no tienes porque agradecérmelo, para mí es un placer, mi dama…

Ryouga tomo una de las manos de la chica y la besó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, provocando que Ryuuzaki se sonrojara de sobremanera…

Ryouga se acerco delicadamente a su oído y susurro algo para que solo ella escuchara…

Le podría pedir a esta hermosa dama… - Susurrando con un tono bastante principesco – un ultimo beso?

Sakuno dudo unos segundos antes de contestar, pero le sonrió al muchacho mientras se acercaba a él y le depositaba un tierno beso sobre su mejilla…

Te quiero – Dijo Sakuno dándole a entender el significado de esa declaración – Muchas gracias…

Me conformo con eso – Dijo el joven acariciando la barbilla de la muchacha – amigos?

Por supuesto – Sakuno se volteo con intención de marcharse, pero se volteo una vez más – Nos vemos en Navidad!

Claro – dijo mientras veía a la chica alejarse del lugar – tendré que conformarme solo con un te quiero…

Sonrió, luego soltó un suspiro de tristeza, puso las manos tras la cabeza y se dirigió a su casa…

Tal vez… - Dijo Ryouga antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de las calles – Solo tal vez…

**Continuara!**

Que les pareció! A mi me gusto mucho el resultado! Como q mi inspiración volvió y con mucha fuerza! Wii no puedo creer todos los reviews q ya me han llegado… solo me ha dado un poco de pena dejar a Ryouga así tan solo…

Agradecimientos a

**Darkwolf**

**Salamina**

**Neko-O**

**3-CiNdY-3**

**Skira, Karlyta**

**Marip**

**Octi-chan**

**Vickyta-chan**

**-ivekag-**

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa**

**Yami natasha**

**.-.VaLi-Li-ChAn.-.!**

Gracias por mandar su valioso review!

Me encanta que alguien aprecie mi esfuerzo!...poruqe para las que escriben…deben saber lo complicado que es hacer una historia y continuarla no?

Ahora les mando una hermosa fracesita de DNAngel del manga q me encata…que es del tomo 8…historia de Freedert

"_Suavemente y en silencio, tu nieve cae incesantemente…_

_Suavemente y en silencio, cae tu nieve tibia"_

Nos vemos en el octavo y ultimo capitulo!


	8. ¿Feliz Navidad?

**Y así nada mas, llego el final, espero que no me maten si no les gusta el final….aunque estoy segura de que mas de una lectora quedara feliz…algunas aclaraciones antes…¿que paso con los regalos de Sakuno?…emmm se quedaron en el restaurante…bueno que se yo! Los regalos no eran importantes en ese minuto**

**¿A dónde se fue Momoshiro? O.o como que desapareció de repente…ahhh…se fue a jugar por ahí…porque…porque a mi se me ocurrió!... bueno…disfruten de esta ultima parte de TER…**

…**También eres Real…**

**Capitulo 8:** "¿Feliz navidad?..."

Despertó por la mañana y se encaminó hacia la ventana para darse cuenta de la fecha que era…miro su calendario y maldijo por lo bajo… "24 de Diciembre". Todas las calles estaban cubiertas por una espesa nieve blanca que aun después de las nevadas de la última semana, no había cesado por completo. Se encamino hacia el baño saliendo de su habitación.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, pero no le prestó mucha atención a eso, siguió hacia su destino, y una vez dentro, encendió la llave de la ducha y se dispuso a adentrarse en esta.

Se baño con toda la calma del mundo, y una vez listo, salió del agua y se cubrió con una toalla que estaba sobre el lavamanos. Salió del baño y fue a vestirse a su cuarto, se puso una ropa normal pero abrigada, se lavo los dientes y ni siquiera intento peinarse los desordenados cabellos verde-azulinos. Bajó las escaleras y tomó un abrigo que estaba colgado en la entrada. Le pareció curioso que Rinko no estuviera en la sala, por lo general, su madre era la primera en levantarse en esa fecha para bañarlo en desagradables y sonoros besos mientras le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños…

Tal vez, se quedó dormida – Dijo el chico abriendo la puerta de entrada y caminando a paso lento hacia el exterior – o quizás lo olvidó…

Movió la cabeza lado a lado intentando quitarse esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, últimamente, todo lo que le ocurría lo hacia sentir mal…o cualquier cosa que estaba fuera de lugar lo consideraba como una posible culpa suya…después de todo, las ultimas desgracias y malos ratos fueron por su culpa o no? Suspiro cansadamente y miró hacia el frente…sintió una fría brisa antes de ver caer suaves plumillas de nieve sobre su cabello y ropa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno estaba acomodada en su cama, había despertado hacia unos 20 minutos, pero no tenía ni más mínima intención de poner un pie fuera de esta. Se cubrió la mitad de la cara con las sabanas al recordar la fecha en la que se encontraba, si bien había comprado todos los regalos de navidad, pero algo le hacía falta, hoy era el cumpleaños de Ryoma y no había hablado con él hacia casi 2 semanas, que fue cuando vio por ultima vez al chico. Él le había dicho que la había perdonado, pero aún así, tenían mucho de que hablar y quizás sería un poco descarado de su parte presentarse así nada mas a su casa con una cara de que nada había pasado…pero aún así, se sentía algo feliz, tenía la impresión de que se preocupaba de mas, y que de una manera u otra, todo iba a salir bien ese día.

Oh, es verdad – Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama y tomaba algo de su velador, lo que parecía un rollo de lana blanca y unos palillos, y puesto en estos se veía que, la joven Ryuuzaki, estaba tejiendo algo – mas vale que termine pronto esto…

Sonrió al ver lo bien que le estaba quedando, y al momento de terminarla, unos cuantos minutos después, la colocó dentro de un papel de regalo que tenía un diseño bastante peculiar, unas raquetas y pelotas de tenis de diferentes colores a lo largo del envoltorio, lo sello con adhesivo y le coloco una cinta de color blanco sobre este…

Por fin ya termine todos los regalos – La joven Sakuno sonrió orgullosa de si misma y colocando aquel ultimo regalo junto a los demás busco la ropa que se pondría, y sacando una toalla de uno de los armarios del pasillo se adentro al baño con la intención de darse un largo y calido baño de tina… - aun queda mucho para la hora acordada…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma seguía con el mismo paso calmado, en el ultimo tiempo caminar le había servido bastante, así podía detenerse a pensar sin que nadie lo molestara (como Nanjiroh o Ryouga), no iba muy pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero una vitrina llamó su atención, haciendo que el chico volteara la cabeza a mirar y se detuviera contemplando algo dentro del local, un maniquí de color blanco tenía puesto sobre si un collar muy sencillo, pero no por eso menos hermoso, tenía una cadena muy delgada y en el centro de este colgaba un pequeño brillante que le daba un toque de fineza único… no lo pensó dos veces, sabía a que había salido esa mañana, él regalo de Ryuuzaki era lo único que le faltaba comprar. Si bien Sakuno era la chica de su hermano mayor, pero no por eso dejaba de ser su eterna compañera en los partidos de tenis y aquella chica de su salón que todas las mañanas le dedicaba una sonrisa. Entro en la tienda, y la mujer dentro le dedico una mueca de bienvenida.

Comprando las ultimas cosas? – preguntó la mujer que lentamente se acercaba a Ryoma para atenderlo – le muestro alguna pieza en especial?

No, ya tengo algo escogido – dijo Ryoma mientras veía el collar y lo apuntaba con la mano – aquel de la vitrina…

La mujer se acerco al vidrio y saco del maniquí el objeto deseado, se lo acercó a Ryoma y sonriéndole le pregunto si era ese – me ha llegado hoy hace muy poco tiempo, tienes suerte, es una pieza muy rara y hermosa – se la entrego en las manos…

Este llevo – dijo decidido mirando a la mujer con gesto de aprobación – cuanto es?

Por ser navidad te lo dejo con un 20 de descuento – la mujer saco la caja del collar, lo colocó dentro y se agacho en busca de papel de regalo – dime, la cinta de color negro o rojo?

Negro – contestó pensativamente y vio como la mujer se puso de pie y termino de envolver la alargada cajita – gracias…

Pago su compra y haciendo una reverencia a la mujer salió del lugar con un paso mas rápido, ahora si tenía todo lo que debía que comprar, y aunque no supo porque, se pregunto a si mismo por que debía comprar regalos si era su cumpleaños… sonrió con gracia y siguió su paso hacia algún sitio de la ciudad, aun no tenía ganas de llegar a casa y ver como su madre lo roseaba de flores y corazones y su padre salía con su típico "ya estas grande, deberías empezar a traer novias". Suspiró ligeramente y mirando hacia el frente continuó con su camino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por su parte la familia Echizen tenía ya casi toda la casa ultra decorada entre una mezcla de viejos pascueros y globos que decían "Feliz Cumpleaños", Rinko sabía que si su hijo menor se enteraba de que le había preparado algo sorpresa para el almuerzo se negaría rotundamente a asistir. Lo ideal es que fuera algo para la cena, pero como era Noche buena la gran mayoría de los chicos tendrían que pasar esas horas con sus familiares. Colgó un ultimo globo junto a una de las miles de raquetas de tenis que había en la casa y pasándose la mano por la frente anunció a su hijo mayor y su esposo, quienes no quisieron ayudar pero con una simple mirada asesina de la mujer se pusieron a colgar adornos, que todo estaba listo y preparado.

Ahora solo falta esperar a que lleguen los invitados – hablo finalmente Ryouga quien ya agotado de los mandamientos de su madre se había tirando sobre un sillón frente al televisor – a que hora has dicho que vendrían?

A las 2:00, te lo he repetido ya muchas veces – dijo Rinko que al notar a su muy acomodado hijo en la televisión le hizo un último mandamiento – ve y date una ducha, no quiero verte así de desastrado para cuando todos lleguen!

Pero mamá, no puede ser en 10 minutos mas – con la sola cara que Rinko puso a su hijo Ryouga se dio cuenta de que debía retirarse hacia el baño – mujeres…

Nanjiroh había comenzado a avanzar lentamente hacia la cocina cuando su mujer le toco el hombro haciendo que el ex tenista sudara frió…

Amor, no crees que tu también necesitas un baño? – Nanjiroh negó con la cabeza poniendo ojos de cordero degollado a lo que su mujer respondió en un tonó escalofriante – después de Ryouga vienes tu…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ryoma miró su reloj, habían pasado cerca de 2 horas desde que había salido de su casa, era casi la 1:30 y probablemente su madre lo estaría esperando para darle su feliz cumpleaños, pensó en regresar, pero cierta plaza lo hizo cambiar de opinión, se dirigió hacia ese lugar, y sin pensarlo se sentó en uno de los bancos recordando, no uno, si no quizás los peores recuerdo de su vida, pero por alguna extraña razón ya no le producían tristeza, debido a que se trataban solo de eso, recuerdos, ahora ya no tenía rencor hacia Ryuuzaki y mucho menos a su hermano, sinceramente se sentía en paz y aunque hubiese preferido que las cosas salieran diferentes, se sentía tremendamente feliz, por primera vez en sus 16 cumpleaños pasados se sentía feliz, nunca se había explicado el porque detestaba las fechas cercanas al 24 de diciembre, quizás fueron las infinitas veces que Ryouga le decía de pequeño que dentro de un regalo iba a salir un monstruo y se lo comería o por los sonoros y molesto besuqueos que le hacia su madre al despertarse, o sencillamente porque el pesado de su padre le hacia algún comentario antipático en ves de decirle un "Feliz cumpleaños, hijo", todos esos típicos traumas infantiles que suelen tener los niños pequeños, y ni siquiera de grande había logrado superar…Rió discretamente, ya era hora de volver a casa y aguantar a su familia, y probablemente fingir agradecimiento a las llamadas telefónicas que recibiría, miro hacia el frente y con el mismo paso calmado, emprendió rumbo a las casa de los Echizen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nanjiroh y Ryouga estaban limpios y preparados al momento de que el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar y poco a poco la casa se fue llenando conocidos y amigos de Ryoma, todo el equipo de de Seigaku estaba ahí, incluidos Kashiro, Katsuo y Horio, al igual que el de Fudomine y Anne, muchos compañeros del menor de los Echizen y por supuesto algunos amigos y amigas de Ryouga que, a petición de este, Rinko había dejado invitar. En total, debía haber cerca de 45 personas en la casa esperando a que Ryoma se dignara a parecer, La madre de los Echizen junto con Nanako lograron juntar todos los regalos en un lugar y haciendo silenciar a los presentes le indico que se escondieran tras algún mueble o planta para darle la sorpresa al cumpleañero.

Minutos más tarde, Ryoma metía con suma calma la llave a la cerradura del portón de entrada, se extraño al ver toda la casa con las cortinas corridas, y resignándose a que su familia seguía aun dormida, abrió la puerta de la casa quedando parado en la mitad del pasillo.

Sorpresa! – El joven Echizen se volteo hacia el living de la casa y se encontró con una plagada habitación llena de adornos navideños y cumpleañeros –

Sin reaccionar aún sintió el abrazo de su madre seguido por felicitaciones de sus amigos y compañeros de clases, Tomoka se le abalanzo encima mientras le repetía numerosas veces "Feliz Cumpleaños, Príncipe Ryoma", Nanako tras darle sus felicitaciones le mostró el rincón donde estaban sus regalos. Los miró extrañado, ¿todo eso era para él?, no sabía que pensar, todo esto lo había tomado muy de sorpresa, nunca le habían hecho una fiesta y muchos menos había estado tanta gente en el living de su casa para celebrarlo, Sonrió, al principio fue una sonrisa pequeña, pero luego amplio más el gesto, y miró hacia sus amigos…

Gracias – Articuló por fin, que para sorpresa de todos, era algo casi imposible de oír de los labios del tenista – muchas gracias, en verdad.

Momoshiro fue el primero en reaccionar, y dándole un golpe en la espalda le dijo sonriente – No tienes que agradecer, idiota – Haciendo que el aludido pusiera una mueca de desagrado.

Todos comenzaron reír y a conversar entre ellos, Ryoma estaba contento y se le notaba por la expresión de felicidad de su rostro, pero luego una pequeña preocupación vino a su cabeza… ¿Dónde estaba Sakuno? Busco su figura entre los invitados, y mirando hacia un lado y otro oyó el timbre sonar, y espero a que su madre abriera la puerta, seguramente era ella, no podía ser otra persona que Ryuuzaki pero se decepcionó al ver que era solo la vieja Sumire…

Tal vez creyó que no querría verla – dijo triste para sus adentros – o quizás pensó que era mejor no venir…

Ryoma sonrió tristemente, no la culpaba por pensar eso es mas le daba la razón ya que gracias a él fue que ella se alejó, la vieja se le acerco y le entrego un paquete envuelto y le dijo un feliz cumpleaños y luego se fue a pelear con su ex alumno como era de costumbre…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno salía tranquilamente de su casa, acababa de terminar de arreglarse y ya que abuela se negó rotundamente a esperarla tendría que irse caminando a la casa de los Echizen, no negaba que estaba algo nerviosa…sentía que quizás no era prudente llegar, pero en algún minuto tendría que enfrentarlo, no iba a escapar de él toda su vida, o si?...

Avanzó por las nevadas calles y mirando los infinitos adornos navideños que cubrían la ciudad llego a su destino tan rápido que se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a la puerta del cumpleañero…

Adentro todo paresía ser alegría y diversión, ya que todos conversaban animados y de vez en cuando reían fuertemente por el comentario de otra persona… Ryoma pasaba de un grupo a otro integrándose a conversación tras conversación intentando hablar con todos los invitados, pero aún así, había algo rondando en la cabeza del tenista…_Sakuno_.

Por orden de su conciencia miro por al ventana de la casa, y no supo si era verdad o no pero la vio… ahí parada frente a la puerta con una expresión de indecisión…supuso que la chica pensaba si entrar o no…quiso ir a buscarla, pero algo le decía que ella debía decidir…Después de todo salía con su hermano mayor, a si que debía ser él el motivo de la venida de la chica… Miró hacia otro lado y noto claramente como Ryouga se aventuraba hacia la puerta de entrada con intenciones de salir al encuentro de la chica, decidió por su bien, no mirar lo que ellos hicieran así se dirigió al grupo donde se encontraba Ibu y Kamio quienes lo llamaban y prontamente Ibu le entregó una caja de tamaño mediano envuelto en un extraño papel de regalo…

Feliz cumpleaños – Dijo en tono seco mientras miraba a Ryoma con su típica expresión – Espero que disfrutes de mi presente…

Vamos ábrelo – Dijo Kamio curioso por lo que contenía el extraño envoltorio – no seas mal educado…

Gracias… - Ryoma miró el paquete con mala espina…si se trataba de Ibu solo había un regalo posible…abrió el paquete con suma lentitud por miedo de lo que podría encontrar en el interior, y descubrió unas extrañas hiervas nada convincentes - …?

Es té de Tilo…una vez te lo recomendé… - Ibu hablo con total tranquilidad – El té de Tilo…Es bueno…

Ryoma y Kamio miraron a Ibu extrañamente y el cumpleañero se excuso de su rápida retirada con un "creo que Momoshiro me llama"…y salio en dirección a sus amigos para escapar de tal rareza…

Toda esa terrorífica estadía con Ibu lo había echo olvidar por un segundo de lo que realmente el estaba escapando…_Sakuno._

Caminó tranquilamente apartando aquella preocupación de su cabeza y se acerco a Momoshiro que entablaba una interesante conversación con Ann…Tezuka y Syusuke hablaban con unas chicas que pertenecían al mismo salón que él… Ryoma pensó que era demasiada diferencia de edad…pero no les prestó mayor atención…

Sintió una mano que se posaba sobre su hombro, y con un _"sígueme"_ el chico no hizo más que obedecer y seguir a la figura de su hermano que se abría paso por entre la gente para llegar a la puerta principal… Ryoma lo miro confundido…abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ryouga interrumpió cualquier cosa que hubiera querido decir.

Alguien te está esperando – Fue lo único que dijo el mayor de lo Echizen – creo que tienen mucho de hablar…

Pero… - intento decir el menor – tu…?

Me ha ganado mi hermano menor – sonrió Ryouga – desde el principio fui yo quien sobraba…

Ryoma miró a su hermano, aun no creyendo lo que acaba de oír…miro como Ryouga se adentraba en la casa nuevamente…

Ryouga se abrió paso entre la multitud, iba con la mirada gacha y una sonrisa un poco lamentable…_"es lo que debo hacer…ese enano, tiene mucha suerte"_…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Me ha ganado mi hermano menor"_ Demonios, que abra querido decir con semejante comentario, no lo sabia, y necesitaba una respuesta clara…y supo perfectamente que la única persona que podía entregársela estaba parada frente a él…una parte de él le decía que se acercara y hablaran todo lo que debían hablar…pero otra parte estaba avergonzada por todo lo que había pasado, y tenía miedo de acercarse a la chica…

Ryoma-kun – La chica al no ver intenciones del chico de hablarle intento iniciar la conversación – yo…

Perdóname, Sakuno – dijo el chico rápidamente – he sido un verdadero estúpido, no me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo, no te deje hablar, y no me di el tiempo de aclarar las cosas, espero que puedas perdonarme…

Sakuno se mostró sorprendida por la inmensa sinceridad de las palabras del tenista, pero luego hablando su mirada con una expresión de felicidad y esbozo una calida sonrisa para el príncipe del tenis…

No hay nada que perdonar – dijo la chica recordando las palabras que el mismo chico le había expresado la ultima vez que se vieron – no tienes porque disculparte, Ryoma-kun…

El chico subió su rostro para encontrarse con el sereno de Ryuuzaki que le sonreía como solía hacerlo siempre, había extrañado aquella sonrisa y se sentía complacido al tener una de esas solo para él en ese minuto…no supo porque, pero extrañamente sintió como sus ojos se volvían húmedos… lo único que quiso hacer fue abrazar a la chica y disculparse infinitas veces a pesar de que ella le había dicho que no había nada que perdonar…Se puso de pie y abrazo a la chica rodeando su espalda y ocultando su rostro en el cabello de ella…Sintió su aroma, y le dijo, casi en susurro, un simple _"gracias…"_

Sakuno se dejo envolver por el calor del joven tenista, agradeció por aquel momento, se sentía muy a gusto…

Sakuno… - Ryoma quería decirle lo mucho que la quería pero también estaba su hermano – yo…

Me agrada que me llames por mi nombre – la voz de la chica hizo callar brevemente al peli-azul… - podrías hacerlo siempre?

Ryoma tomo posición firme frente a ella, mirándola directamente, sin borrar ninguna imagen de esos rojizos ojos…se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro…siendo guiado únicamente por el deseo de besar sus labios…_Ryouga…_el joven tenista se detuvo unos instantes…_Es mi hermano…_estaba tan cerca de hacer lo que realmente había querido hace tanto tiempo…_Al diablo con Ryouga!..._Porque se perturbaba ahora…_después de todo es mi hermano mayor…_

Que sucede? – dijo la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados esperando el contacto que estaba segura que el chico quería hacer… - sucede algo malo, Ryoma-kun?

Ryouga…no puedo hacerle esto – Ryoma aun no quería romper la cercanía con la mujer – no puedo…

Ryouga? – Sakuno pareció sorprenderse de que el chico pensara en su hermano en este minuto – si te preocupa Ryouga, no es necesario que lo hagas…

La joven Ryuuzaki tomó el cuello de la camisa del cumpleañero y acortando aun mas la distancia entre ellos dos dijo en un tono casi inaudible algo que difundió toda preocupación que tenia el ambarino y que trajo consigo el contacto inmediato de ambos labios que se juntaron sin demora…"_yo y Ryouga solo somos amigos, eres tu a quien quiero de verdad"…_

Se dejaron llevar por toda sensación que recibían…hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, quedando muy cerca aun el uno del otro…

Feliz cumpleaños – Dijo la joven Ryuuzaki al momento de que le pasaba un paquete que estaba decorado con raquetas y pelotas – espero que te guste…

Gracias – dijo el tenista tomando ya abriendo el pequeño paquete, sorprendiéndose por la prenda que contenía – lo has hecho tu?

Si – dijo la muchacha sonriéndole con amplitud – espero sea de tu agrado…

Claro que lo es! – Dijo el muchacho colocándose la bufanda color blanco crema que le acababan de regalar – toma esto, Sakuno, Feliz Navidad…

La muchacha se sonrojo de sobremanera al ver que el chico sacaba una cajita alargada de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregaba en las manos…Lo abrió con sumo cuidado y quedo extasiada por la hermosura de la joya que ahora le pertenecía, le pidió al chico que la ayudara a ponérselo en el cuello, a lo cual este accedió enseguida tomándolo y colocándolo en el cuello de la chica…

Muchas gracias – dijo sonrojada – no se que decir…es…

Espero que no te moleste si tomo mi regalo de Navidad? – la joven Ryuuzaki lo miro sorprendida y confundida…¿A que se refería Ryoma? – ven aquí…

Ryoma la tomo de la cintura y le robo un beso de los labios… - …? – lo único que atino a hacer Sakuno fue mirarlo con total perplejidad…

Se supone que debes decirme – dijo el chico atrayéndola una vez mas a su rostro – "Feliz navidad…espero que te haya gustado mi regalo"

Sakuno rió divertida y tomó la mano de Ryoma – creo que debemos entrar, tus invitados te estarán esperando, no? – y lo guió casa adentro…

Pero antes de entrar a la casa, Ryoma la detuvo – Creo que, a mis amigos, debo presentarles a mi novia…

Si – dijo Sakuno sonrojada y a la vez feliz habiendo entendido la indirecta del chico… - vamos adentro…

Hey, Sakuno – Ryoma la detuvo una vez mas – Te amo…

Sakuno sonrió complacida por las palabras dedicadas, y besándole los labios tiernamente, le dio a entender al chico que ella también lo amaba…

Se adentraron a la casa de los Echizen donde recibieron más de una broma que hizo sonrojar a la pareja. Llegó la hora de la torta de cumpleaños, por lo que Rinko le pido a Sakuno que la llevara, y así después de unas cuantas horas, los invitados comenzaron a despedirse y a retirarse del lugar…Cuando ya todos se habían ido, Ryoma decidió ir a hablar con su hermano. Lo encontró en su habitación mirando unas flores que tenía sobre la mesa de luz…

He, Ryouga… - Hablo el menor al entrar al cuarto – creo q debemos hablar…

No, no es necesario – dijo el mayor de los Echizen alzando el rostro y dedicándole una desagradable sonrisa a su "hermanito" – vete ya…

No seas pesado – Dijo Ryoma tomando una almohada y tirándosela en la cara a su hermano mayor y se dispuso a irse del lugar… - de todos modos, muchas gracias…

Ryoma salió de la habitación pero sintió un almohadazo que le dio justo en la cabeza y se volteó molesto…

A que se debe ese "Gracias" – dijo Ryouga con una expresión claramente de burla – que te esta ocurriendo, Chibisuke?

No me digas así – reclamo el tenista – vete al diablo…!

De acuerdo de acuerdo… - dijo el Mayor deteniendo la conversación y continuando con un tono pasivo con una mano rascándose la cabeza – eres un enano molesto…

Déjame en paz! – grito Ryoma al momento que salía de la habitación de Ryouga dando un portazo tras él, se encamino hacia su propia habitación con una extraña sonrisa en los labios…

Después de todo, al parecer había sido el mejor cumpleaños de el príncipe del tenis…se puso el pijama y tubo intenciones de irse a dormir, mañana ya habría tiempo de abrir los regalos de navidad, de pelear con su hermanos y de salir con Sakuno…Sonrió ampliamente al pensar en lo ultimo…_Sakuno_… Después de todo lo ocurrido había sido un final feliz…después de todo…él también era real…y después de todo…el "Nosotros" había sido posible…no había sido tarde para los dos…se acostó y pretendió dormirse…lográndolo con una clara sonrisa en los labios…_Sakuno…_

**- - - - Fin TER - - - -**

**1,2,3…O.O son 4 meses sin subir capitulo!! De verdad lo siento muchooo…pero les digo la verdad??...me había dado pereza escribir…xDD y ademas que no se me ocurria nunca un titulo bueno para el final de este fic…que ya llevo escribiendo cerca de 1 año! **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el final…acepto de todo un poco..menos ofensas… a si q espero reviews de todas las que seguían mi fic desde el principio…**

**Agradecimientos a:**

verox, slamina, -.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-, frikis-san, Angie, Aiko, -.Sakura Kumbergil.-, cindy, panxis, Hibari-Tachikawa, Chiqui Flora, Haine Asakura, yoghi, Carla, brendaneko, Marip, LinDeLeonHeart, 2Miru, Tomoyuki Sasaki, Shami, Mandy, Itsuko-chan, cristina, -ivekag-, weird1, 3-CiNdY-3, Ryosaku, lady Fuji, clea everlasting, minabi, kaname-c, karlyta, lina, vale, Neko-O, brendaneko, rocio-asakura, Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa, kira echizen, Eri mond licht, Kisumo-chan, punxy, javiisi, Itnuzi Desli, Chibi Misao-Chan16, Viridiana, darkwolf, Esmeralda1, naru-san, Kaeri chan, kmychan, valekaru, Yami natasha, Vickyta-chan, octi-chan, tati-chan, sccmar, SaPaLu7, Lady-Shadow1305, tsu Asakura, YO…

**si se me llegó a olvidar alguien por favor háganmelo saber!! Nunca pense que tanta gente leeria mi fic…de verdad me siento alagada…**

**Aun no c si hare prologo o algo asi…que me dicen??**

**Las kero en verdad!! Hicieron posible que terminara unos de mis fic..que realmente disfrute mucho escribiendo…**

**Especiales saludos a mis amigas vita y liz que tan enfermitas…**

** KaKoRu**

"_un verdadero escrito, escribe mucho en pocas palabras…"_


End file.
